Naruto Hime
by TheGoddessAthena
Summary: When Naruto got accepted to Konoha Art Academy he soon learned the school wasn't run by faculty but by three good looking boys, or the 'Bishonen Princes' It was all fine and dandy until they wanted him to join as the fourth Prince...AU.YAOI/Slash
1. The New Arrival

**Naruto Hime**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own it nor do I gain any money from this fanfiction.

**Main Pairing(s): SasuNaruSasu**

**Warning:** Yaoi (boy x boy), BL (boy love), Foul Language.

**Summary:** When Naruto got accepted to Konoha Art Academy he soon learned the school wasn't run by faculty but by three good looking boys, or the 'Bishonen Princes' It was all fine and dandy until they wanted him to join as the fourth Prince.../Slash

**Bishōnen: **A Japanese term literally meaning "beautiful boy, or beautiful youth." The term describes an aesthetic widely shared in Asia: a young man whose beauty (and sexual appeal) transcends the boundary of sex.

**Hime: **The Japanese word for princess or a lady of higher birth. Note that although "princess" is usually given as the translation, daughters of a monarch are actually referred to by other terms. The word Hime initially referred to any beautiful female.

* * *

UPDATE: So because I have gotten a lot of free time I decided to go ahead and write a completely different version of this story. Same concept but I've rewritten and changed things around. It's called **Bishōnen** . If you are interested check it out. If not that's completely okay keep reading. If you have any questions, comments, concerns or just want to chat message me. Thank you and happy reading!

- Athena

* * *

Chapter 1…

**I**

**The New Arrival**

"I won't do it," Sasuke said in a toneless voice. He glared at the four girls surrounding his desk.

"But Sasuke," pleaded Sakura. "When you pose with your shirt open we see a fifteen percent increase in calendar sales."

"Gaara said he'd be willing to do it," Hinata said, blushing afterward.

"Go away. All of you. This isn't even your class room," Sasuke retorted.

There was a brief moment of silence as the girls exchanged looks.

"Who's that?" Ino asked, looking towards the classroom door that had just slid open.

The girls turned around to face the direction she was pointing.

Sasuke didn't bother to look up.

Ino hadn't been the only one who had noticed the new arrival, the entire class went into a frenzy.

Sasuke sighed in boredom, deciding to look out the window instead. He silently thanked the distraction when he felt the girls around him move away to get a closer look but then his ears perked up without his permission.

"Uhh… hi," came a nervous voice.

Very slowly, Sasuke looked up to see this seemingly interesting person only to find himself staring at the backs of his classmates.

He and two other people were the only ones sitting down.

The other two, Sasuke observed, were too busy making-out to notice.

Sasuke glared at the large crowd of students surrounding the new arrival.

"What's your name blondy?" it was that idiot Kiba.

Everything went still before the center of attention sighed, mumbling something.

There was a brief moment of silence before everyone burst out laughing.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of Kiba turning bright red.

Great, that new arrival was a comedian too.

Deciding that it wasn't really worth his time, Sasuke turned back to the window.

The class was to busy fawning over the new student to notice the teacher entering when there was only twenty minutes left in class.

"Good morning class," Kakashi called in a sing song voice.

"Good morning Sensei," the class sang back, quickly shuffling to their seats.

"Ah, I see we have a new student, why don't you introduce yourself?" Kakashi said his eyes twinkling at the new arrival.

Sasuke pulled away from the window in time to see the student stand in front of the classroom.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto grinned showing off a row of perfectly white teeth. "Nice to meet all of you."

Sasuke froze when he finally got a good look at the boy.

Or who he was sure was a boy.


	2. Kidnapped by Fangirls Part I

**Naruto Hime**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto nor do I gain any money from this fanfiction… yada…yada…yada

**Warning:** Shonen-ai or BL (boy love), Foul Language.

* * *

Chapter 2…

**II**

**Kidnapped by Fan-girls - Part I**

There was no doubt about it, Naruto was lost.

Again.

He had been in such a hurry to escape his first class he hadn't bothered to ask anyone where his P.E class would be.

Sighing, he suspected his best bet would be to just go outside and somehow find the entrance and start from there.

Pushing through the door, he was met by the blinding sun and an ear splattering yell followed by:

"LET YOUR YOUTH SHINE! SHOW YOUR BURNING SPIRIT WITH EVERY DROP OF SWEAT!"

Naruto had the urge to run but forced himself to turn the corner, only to be almost trampled over by a large man in a green leotard.

Thankfully something or someone pulled him back in time.

"Watch it," the person grunted.

Naruto turned around to thank his savior but was only met by the back of a jogging red haired boy who was headed towards a large group of other teenagers in the middle of the field.

Naruto took a relieved breath. He had found his class.

As he neared, he recognized most of his classmates.

Naruto scanned the crowd and found the red haired boy who had rescued him. Said red haired boy went to stand next to two other boys, one was a tall brooding dark-haired boy and the other was a tall stoic long-haired boy with pale lilac eyes.

They all stood together looking intimidating.

After scanning the field a few more times, he spotted his gym teacher chasing after a group of lazy students and was steadily getting closer to them. His blue eyes stopped at red heads group again.

* * *

Sasuke looked up, sensing someone was staring at him.

Noticing Sasuke's sudden alertness, Gaara followed his gaze and immediately noticed Naruto.

Neji glanced at his friends and crossed his arms. Gaara was smirking while Sasuke looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

Gaara smirking was almost like Sasuke grinning.

It was against the laws of nature.

Sasuke and Neji watched as Gaara made his way towards the new boy.

* * *

"You're new."

It was so deep it vibrated through Naruto's core, rattling his bones.

"Hi," Naruto said, giving Gaara a small smile. "Yes, I know."

Naruto almost jumped up when he felt a hand painfully clamp around his wrist, bringing him a little closer.

"What is your name?"

By this time everyone was paying attention, including a puzzled Sasuke and Neji.

"Excuse us," Neji said, smoothly detaching Gaara's hold on Naruto's wrist . "My friend isn't very good with people. I'm Neji. This is Gaara. And you are...?"

Neji spoke so quickly Naruto couldn't process a response before they were interrupted by their gym teacher.

"Stop standing there! I want fifty laps around the field! Go!" screamed their gym teacher as he passed by.

"Yes Gai-sensei," everyone muttered.

After the seventh lap, Naruto managed to finally become friends with another group of boys - a roudy boy he had met early that morning named Kiba and his friends.

When the lunch bell finally rang Naruto hurried back inside, unaware that he was being watched by three pairs of eyes.

* * *

When Naruto came out of the lunch line he was happy to spot Kiba along with Shikamaru, and Chouji sitting at a table by the window.

Veering away from the group of girls heading his way, Naruto quickly walked towards his new friends.

"Hey guys," greeted Naruto, dropping his trey down next to Kiba's. "Is it normal to be hit on ten times in one day?"

Before anyone had a chance to respond, Naruto continued,"And all the teachers here are insane!" He pulled out his chair and flopped down into it. "And when I went through the lunch-line the lunch lady wouldn't take my money! She said it was on her and _winked_ at me. Isn't that-"

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked suddenly.

"Eating," Naruto said before taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"People are looking," Kiba hissed looking around the cafeteria.

Naruto swallowed, shrugging off Kiba's nervous vibe.

"So?"

He looked up to see that the whole cafeteria _was _staring at them.

Some of them even pointed and whispered fiercely with one another, their eyes wide with curiosity.

"Quick, go sit by Hyuuga and his friends!" Kiba shouted attempting to push Naruto out of his chair.

Naruto yelped when he fell to the side.

The cafeteria suddenly went into a frenzy of whisperers.

Some of them shaking their head at Kiba, as if he just kicked a puppy.

"Look what you did," Chouji hissed in a frightened voice. He looked at everyone in the cafeteria as if waiting for them to leap up and eat them.

"I-I didn't mean to." Kiba shrank in his chair, trying to shield himself from the icy glares thrown his way.

"What the hell Kiba," Naruto said. He got up, gingerly rubbing his bum while glaring at Kiba.

"Hurry Naruto before _they_ come," Shikamaru whispered in a low shaky voice.

"Who's _they_?" Naruto asked exasperated.

He was starting to regret ever wanting to come to this school, everyone was insane.

"UZUMAKI," came a shrill, female voice.

Naruto slowly turned his head.

Sakura, Ten-ten, and Ino stood with their arms crossed, eyebrows arched, with evil smirks in place.

Hinata stood off to the side, sighing and shaking her head.

"It's been nice knowing you man." Kiba lightly patted Naruto's shoulder before backing away.

"Get him," Sakura grunted.

As if a light had been switched on Ino, Ten-ten and Hinata suddenly descended on him. Ino and Hinata grabbed either of his arms.

"Sorry about this," Ino muttered.

"What are you doing!" Naruto shouted trying his best to squirm out their grasp but to no avail. They only tightened the hold on his arms.

"It's for the best Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered trying to reassure him with a kind smile.

"Wh-What?"

Naruto gasped when he felt a rope winding around his arms and legs.

He fell over with a soft grunt, squirming under the tight rope.

Ten-ten threw a net over him, then, tying the ends together she and the rest of the girls began to slowly drag him away.

"You can't be serious!" Naruto screeched kicking widely, his face red from being in such an embarrassing position.

After bowing to everyone in the cafeteria, Hinata turned to follow her friends as they left.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Kiba said, clenching his jaw and looking away.


	3. Kidnapped by Fangirls Part II

**Naruto Hime**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs toMasashi Kishimoto not me kapeesh?

**Warning:** Shonen-ai or BL (boy love), Foul Language.

* * *

Chapter 3…

**III**

**Kidnapped by Fan-girls Part II**

After being dragged down the maze of hallways the four girls - and a frightened Naruto - entered the most beautiful room Naruto had ever seen.

The walls were plain white but the paintings and sculptures helped bring it to life.

The white marble floor was covered by three decorative carpets.

They looked so soft he had the urge to stroke them just to feel the material between his fingers.

Naruto stared in awe at the many plush sofas and chairs, all of them having white and gold decorative throw pillows on them.

The biggest sofa was occupied by the four girls.

"Welcome Naruto," Hinata said smiling fondly at him.

A wooden coffee table separated him from the girls, besides them were four canvases perched on four wooden easel, each covered by a silk black sheet

Naruto would have enjoyed being there if it wasn't for the fact that he was tied to a wooden chair.

So tightly all circulation to his arms had been cut off.

Or the fact that Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten and a blushing Hinata were all smiling at him as if they were having afternoon tea.

"Why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked, his eyebrow twitching in irritation when Sakura's grin grew wider.

Much to his annoyance, Sakura turned to Ten-ten instead.

"You start first," she ordered. Ten-ten gave her a two finger salute.

"It's no secret that at Konoha Art Academy, the school isn't run by the faculty but by three bishonen," Sakura began, speaking in a clear authoritative voice.

While Sakura spoke, Ten-ten got up from her seat and stood next to the first covered canvas to the far left.

"The first being Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's own cousin," Sakura said.

With a forceful tug Ten-ten removed the sheet letting it fall to the floor.

Naruto found himself staring at a large painting of Neji.

Pale eyes stared back at him, the Hyuuga's eyebrows were furrowed in intense concentration, his thin mouth was in a line and his jaw was clenched to complete the fierce look.

"Neji is the nephew of the Hyuuga Hiashi, the worlds best known and most successful neurosurgeon," Ten-ten said. "After retiring from surgery, Hiashi became and head of Hyuuga Corporation which owns over five hundred private hospitals and research facilities world wide. All of which Neji himself will own some day."

_'They brought me here to give me a presentation?' _Naruto thought.

"Neji is first in our class when it comes to academics. He has also been our class president two years in a row - this is his third," Ten-ten continued. "Neji enjoys quiet times at home reading the classics. He is a vegetarian, and on his free time he helps at the animal shelter." Ten-ten finished, sending him a fierce smirk before turning on her heel and sitting down.

Ino was up next.

She practically bounced up to the canvas next to Neji's painting.

She gave Naruto a dazzling smile before pulling off the thin black material covering the picture.

Gaara.

Unlike in Neji's painting, the artist had only drawn Gaara's profile. His jade eyes having a far away look and his lips were slightly parted. His blood red hair was slightly disheveled but that didn't stop him form looking absolutely breath taking.

"Gaara," Ino began in a peppy voice. "His father and mother are millionaires who own an impressive art gallery which includes the work of Van Gough, Da Vinci, Picasso, Rousseau, and of course Warhol."

"Though a little rough around the edges, Gaara is very uh - expressive in his beliefs." Ino grinned, making Sakura roll her eyes. "He is usually very quiet and is known to get quite violent when crossed. He has numerous tattoos including the Kenji for love on his forehead, and a tongue piercing."

Naruto raised his eyebrows at that.

"Don't tell me, he's the bad boy right?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

Sakura was up next.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura said, springing out of her seat and practically ripping off the black sheet.

"His father is billionaire Fugaku Uchiha who is the CEO of Sharingan, the fourth largest media conglomerate in the world." Sakura paused, as if that alone was suppose to impress Naruto. "His mother has her own cooking channel on the food network that currently has Martha Stewart on edge with its success. Don't let his cool demeanor fool you, Sasuke is actually a caring soul underneath his tough exterior."

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes at that.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm on a weird dating show right now?" he mumbled.

Ignoring him, Sakura continued to tell him how wonderful Sasuke was. "Sasuke plays numerous sports which have taken him to nationals. He is a black belt in karate, and on his free time he likes to take photographs."

Naruto was surprised to hear the other three clapping after she was done.

_She must be their leader._

Sakura bowed before taking a seat again.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Hinata said shyly. She slowly rose from her seat, all the while blushing madly.

"Wait what?"

Naruto gaped in disbelief. He watched Hinata go to the last canvas and pull back the sheet. He could hear everyone else gasp in awe.

He himself found he was staring at a beautiful blond girl with long flowing blond hair, bright blue eyes, whiskered marks on her tanned cheeks, and a huge grin that barred perfect white teeth.

"Why do I look like a girl," Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto was born October 10th at Cherry Hills Hospital in down town Konoha. Both parents are successful writers." Naruto's jaw became unhinged. "His mother is the best selling author of over twenty romance novels and his father is a professor at Konoha University with a hit science fiction novel that is currently being converted into a film. He loves practical jokes, enjoys watching comedies, and is an avid long distance runner as well as a sprinter," Hinata finished.

"Okay this is really weird." Naruto squirmed in his seat in an attempt to get away but that only made the ropes dig into his skin. "Are you guys stalking me or something?"

"N-No of course not Naruto," Hinata reassured him.

"Then what the hell is this!" he shouted, tilting his head toward the painting of himself.

"Congratulations Naruto, you have been chosen to be the fourth Bishonen Prince of Konoha Art Academy," Sakura proclaimed proudly, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at him.

"A what now?"

"Basically, along with Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke, you pose for few pictures, make appearances here and there and attend fundraisers for our school," Ino explained. "It's sort of like being a spokes model."

"No."

The girls exchanged a look.

"How else do you think you got in this school?" Ten-ten asked.

"Wait. Are you telling me I only got accepted here because of my looks?" Naruto asked outraged.

"And your amazing talent," Sakura quickly added.

"But mostly cause your hot," Ino said casually. Everyone turned to glare at her.

"Being a Prince is very prestigious honor," Sakura said. "The Prince program was started as an after-school club and has blossomed into a lucrative fundraising opportunity."

"All the money we make goes into funding for extracurricular activities and class trips," Hinata added.

Naruto sighed irritably.

"Look all I wanted to do was get into a good school, make my parents proud, and maybe even get a girlfriend in the process." After hearing the last part they all perked up. Sakura straitened her uniform, Ino checked her breath, and Hinata twirled her fingers while blushing. "I just want a normal high school experience."

"There are perks," Sakura said slyly. Naruto eyed her skeptically.

"Like what?"

"Huge legions of undying fans," said Ten-ten. "Being a Prince is like being a school idol."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't you mean creepy stalkers?"

"Free meal tickets," Ino said. "You won't have to buy your lunch ever again. Ever."

Naruto perked up. "Go on…"

"An all access pass to the ultra-chic bishonen room," Sakura said motioning around the room.

"And…" Naruto encouraged as images of him sitting on a throne with lots of bikini clad models fanning him flashed through his mind.

"Your class fees will be paid for with the money you make!" Ino said excitedly.

"How's that?" The blond asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised how much money people will pay for a picture of you with your shirt off," Sakura muttered.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Sakura smiled triumphantly, Ten-ten smirked, Hinata gave a sigh of relief and Ino beamed.

"Great! We'll make the announcement at lunch tomorrow," Sakura chirped.

Naruto suddenly got the sickening feeling he'd sold his soul to the devil.

"Can you untie me now?"

"Oh right, Ino, Hinata take care of that will you?" Sakura ordered. She reached under the sofa and got out two combat knives (Naruto gulped) with jagged edges (_What kind of girl carries around combat knives_!) and handed them to the girls.

Naruto was already squirming in his seat when they approached him.

After a tug here and there and the crunch of a knife sawing into the rope, Naruto was finally set free.

The door opened.

Everyone froze and turned to see the new comers.

Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and some guy Naruto had never seen before stood in the doorway, staring at the scene in front of them.

Gaara stared and Neji crossed his arms.

Sasuke kept up the I'm-bored-with-the-world face but they could see his eye twitching a few times, while the mysterious guy smiled pleasantly.

"Guys…and Sai, meet the newest addition to the Bishonen Princes," Sakura said proudly.

Ino motioned to the used-to-be-tied-to-a-chair Naruto.

"Sakura," Sai began in a pleasant voice.

Naruto glanced at Sai who still had that fake smile on his face. He didn't expect what came out of the guy's mouth next.

"You do realize the bishonen job is reserved for boys. Meaning this_ person_ is required to have a penis for this job."

Naruto hadn't realized he'd punched Sai until he heard Hinata scream, the others gasp, and he felt the little throb in his hand that told him he had hit something hard.


	4. Inspection Day

**Naruto Hime **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto. Not me.

* * *

Chapter 4…

**IV**

**Inspection Day **

They all heard a crack when Naruto's fist connected with Sai's nose.

The force knocked Sai to the ground and blood immediately gushed out of his broken nose.

"Sai-kun, are you alright?" Hinata squealed. She seemed to be the only one concerned about him.

Everyone else just stared at Naruto.

"He knocked him out with one punch," Neji whispered in fascination. He peered down at Sai and then stared at the blond again.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently. "Just because I _look _like a girl doesn't mean-"

"If I remember correctly we kidnapped you without much effort," Ten-ten cut in smugly.

Naruto turned red.

"You just caught me off guard that's all," he mumbled.

"We better get him out of here before he gets blood on the carpet." Sakura knelt down next to the nearly conscious Sai. "Neji, Gaara give me a hand will you?"

Both boys moved to pick Sai up.

Ino quickly opened the door for Neji and Gaara as they carried Sai out.

"We have a meeting everyday before and after school. As soon as the bell rings come here," Sakura said turning to Naruto as if nothing had happened.

Naruto ran the new information through his mind.

"I can't after school. I have to catch the bus home."

Sakura pursed her lips her lips in contemplation, her eyes falling on the silent figure standing off to the side.

"Sasuke can give you ride. Right Sasuke?" Sakura said as she turned to the stoic teen.

Sasuke glared at her.

* * *

When Naruto arrived in his next class he was surprised to find Sasuke there.

The Uchiha slowly tore his eyes away from the window he had been staring out of to glare at whomever was sitting next to him.

He almost did a double take when he saw Naruto.

Almost.

They stared at each other for a half a minute.

Naruto was the first to speak or even smile.

"Sasuke right?"

Sasuke gave a curt nod.

Naruto returned it with a nervous smile, the way Sasuke just stared at him unblinking was sort of unnerving.

"I'm Naruto," The blond said holding out his hand.

Sasuke glanced at the tan hand, his hands following it all the way up to Naruto's face.

"I know," Sasuke replied in his monotone voice. He made no move to shake the blond's hand.

Feeling slightly offended, Naruto recoiled his hand. He was about to ask Sasuke about being a bishounen prince when he felt a rough tug on his shirt collar as if someone was pulling him backward.

Naruto yelped when Kiba half dragged him backwards and brought their face inches from each other.

Kiba could feel the ice daggers coming out of the Uchiha's eyes but refused to look, fearing he would be frozen in place.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Did they hurt you?" Kiba's eyes were wide with worry.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

He righted himself and turned to speak to his new friend.

It didn't take long to guess who Kiba referred to as 'they'.

"I'm fine now. No thanks to you," Naruto said.

The brunet groaned. He hung his head, his dark brown hair falling over his soft brown eyes.

"I'm really sorry man! I tried to warn you."

Naruto was unable to stop from smiling at how apologetic Kiba looked.

"You owe me."

Kiba immediately recovered.

The bell rang right when the teacher stepped through the door.

"Inuzuka sit down!" the teacher barked.

Kiba muttered a curse under his breath, trudging back to his seat.

When Naruto turned back to Sasuke the Uchiha had gone back to glaring out of the window.

For the rest of the period Sasuke didn't so match as spare him a glance.

* * *

The day finally came to a close with his biology class.

Naruto pushed his way through the crowd of girls that had gathered outside to greet him, almost loosing his uniform jacket in the process of trying to get to his locker.

Entering the Bishonen Room, he found everyone lounging around.

Neji sat on the ground scanning over a text book while Gaara leaned against a near by wall, his eyes snapping towards Naruto when the blond came in.

Ino lay on the couch looking over Neji's shoulder, and Hinata was happily playing chess with Ten-ten.

She must have been winning since Ten-ten was glaring at her.

The room was a mess.

Jackets and ties lay on the arm of the couches.

Shoes had been scattered throughout the floor.

A large bag of potato chips lay open on the coffee table.

"Uzumeeki," Gaara greeted.

"Uzumaki," Naruto corrected, knocking back his annoyance. "But nice try anyway."

Their gazes locked.

Unsure how to respond, Naruto just smiled.

Everyone was staring at them now.

Neji cleared his throat. Dumping his text book to the side, he pushed himself up.

"Where's Sakura?" Neji asked.

As if on que the door banged opened, and Sakura, followed closely by an annoyed looking Sasuke, entered. Her hair was in disarray and her green eyes wide with panic.

"Ino! What day's today?"

Hearing her name Ino sprang up from the couch.

"Uhh...Monday."

"No the date, the specific date." Sakura started pacing, biting her thumb nail nervously.

"The second," Naruto offered. There was a brief moment of silence. Fearful glances were exchanged.

"Inspection day," Everyone said at the same time.

The boys tensed, Ten-ten and Hinata both stood up to join Sakura who looked a little paler than usual.

"What's inspection day?" Naruto asked but his question went unanswered.

"It's three already _shit_," Ten-ten said looking at her wrist watch.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier Sakura?" Ino asked as she shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

"Okay lets all calm down, I have a plan," Sakura said breathlessly.

The silent panic ceased, all eyes turned to her.

"Neji, Gaara - start strengthening up." She pointed at them both then pointed to the rest of the room.

They nodded once, hurrying to the supply closet in the corner.

Gaara emerged with a vacuum as well as a bucket of cleaning supplies.

Neji grabbed all the book bags, coats, and shoes as well as the snacks.

"Ino, Hinata. Fetch the portfolios from Iruka sensei's office and make sure that we have the new blueprints for the April issue of the magazine!"

They scurried out of the door at once.

The loud hum of the vacuum made Sakura have to shout her next string of orders.

"Ten-ten, find Sai and tell him to hurry up with the new designs for the costumes."

Ten-ten gave a two finger salute before running for the door.

Sakura started muttering to herself, looking like she was in deep thought.

"Sasuke, go see if you can stall them."

Sasuke's eyes briefly went wide but he quickly gained his composer before anyone could notice the change.

"Why me?" he asked icily.

"Just do it!" Sakura hissed pointing out the door.

Sasuke glared at her, turned on his heeling and stomped out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Naruto winced at the sound but made no comment.

Naruto cleared his throat, making Sakura look at him as if realizing that he was there for the first time.

"What about me? What should I do?"

"You?" She paused tapping her chin thoughtfully. "You...just stay there. Don't move."

Naruto frowned.

A good twenty minutes later Ten-ten had returned with a large stack of sketchbooks with colorful fabrics hanging out of them.

Hinata and Ino were right behind her with large black booklets tucked under their arms along with rolled up pieces of white posters held together by three rubber bands.

The vacuum was put away, the room smelled fresh and sparkled spotless.

"They're coming," Sasuke said mildly, casually walking into the room.

There was another round of panicked yelps and last minutes touch ups.

Ino hopped from one foot to the other.

Ten-ten helped Hinata lay out and rearrange the black books on the table.

Sakura brought out the canvas's they had presented to Naruto earlier out again, covering them with the same black sheets.

The tension built up with each passing second.

Sasuke had taken to sitting in a large red armchair, glaring at the door as if willing it to burst into flames.

Gaara stood in a corner, arms crossed tightly across his broad chest.

No one noticed the blond_ still_ standing in the middle room with a giant question mark hanging over his head.

"Oh my God," Ino gasped.

"What?" Sakura asked panic evident in her voice.

"We forgot to water the fern!" Ino pointed towards the potted plant in the corner.

Everyone stared at her.

"There's no time for that!" Sakura screamed. "Naruto, listen to me very carefully."

Naruto jumped at the sudden attention.

Sakura placed her hands on either side of his shoulders and looked the blond deep in the eye.

"What ever you do_, _don't make eye contact."

Naruto nodded rapidly.

Everyone froze when a loud knock echoed through the room.

"Places everyone!" Sakura hissed. She grabbed Naruto by the arm, forcing him to sit in one of the plush couches.

Ten-ten sat on the other available armchair.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Naruto hissed.

"Seniors," Gaara said, sitting next to him.

Naruto's eyes fell on the door knob that was now twisting.


	5. Cross Dressers Trolls and Girls Who Like

**Naruto Hime**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Shonen-ai or BL (boy love), Foul Language, OOCness.

* * *

Chapter 5…

**V**

**Cross-dressers****, Trolls, and Girls Who Like Boys**

Naruto held his breath when the visitors finally stepped through.

With the way everyone had been reacting to the news of the visit, he half expected the seniors to look like giant ugly trolls with beaked noses, and thin chapped lips.

But instead Naruto marveled at the sight in front of him.

There were only four of them and all of them were at least six foot with an athletic build, and all of them were _beautiful_.

"At least they cleaned up this time," muttered the first. He had been the first to walk in. He seemed to be a few inches shorter than the rest with a young round face and large innocent brown eyes.

His face framed by fire truck red hair, his bored expression not fitting the angelic appearance.

Naruto could have easily mistaken him for Gaara's brother.

"I still don't know why the fuck we have to be here," grunted the one next to him.

He looked around the room with a displeased expression on his pale face. His silver hair was sleeked back, and his lavender eyes darted to all corners of the room, almost like he was expecting someone to suddenly pop up.

"Hidan, stop saying the F-word-un," said the next senior, a tall blond with light blue eyes. He was standing on the opposite of them, glaring at the silver haired guy.

"Let's get this over with."

Naruto's did a double take when his eyes landed on what he was sure was Sasuke's older twin.

The older boy had an air of importance around him. He was clearly in charge of the other three.

"Deidara-kun, Hidan-kun, Sasori-kun, Itachi-kun," Sakura said cheerfully. Naruto could see that she was forcing herself to smile. "Please sit."

Itachi nodded, the others following him to the couch that had been left empty just for them.

"Che, they forgot to water the fern," Hidan said, his eyes finding the plant in the corner.

Ino threw Sakura an I-told-you-so-look.

Sakura smiled wearily. "My apologies we've been very busy."

Hidan didn't respond, choosing to stare at Naruto instead.

The blond felt a sudden jolt in his stomach.

Pointing a painted black finger nail at Naruto he asked, "Who's he?"

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Naruto.

"W-well he, he's-" Sakura struggled to explain.

Naruto empathized with her.

Even if they where beautiful, all four of them where extremely intimidating.

It was almost hard to breath when they looked at you with their cold judging eyes.

Thinking that that must be the reason, Naruto decided to answer.

"I'm the new bishonen."

"What did you say?" Itachi's icy voice seemed to make everyone freeze. His inky black eyes bore into Naruto's, sending a shiver down the blond's spine.

Sakura's eyes widened in panic. "What he meant to say was -"

"Be quiet," Deidara snapped. He turned to Naruto. "You, what's your name?"

"Naruto," Naruto said calmly.

"The fuck? I thought _we_ picked the new recruits." Hidan took in Naruto's appearance. "I think Sakura made a mistake. This ones a girl."

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch.

Itachi's eyes never left Naruto.

Sasuke paled when he saw Itachi studying Naruto.

Even thought no one else could tell the difference in Itachi's appearance _he_ could. The slightest movement of his eyes or mouth, the slightest twitch of an eyebrow had told Sasuke everything he needed to know.

Itachi was amused.

Worse, Itachi was _curious_.

When Itachi was curious about something it never ended well.

"I'm a boy," Naruto found himself growling.

"Lets keep him," Deidara said, looking over Naruto with a strange glint in his eyes.

Itachi nodded.

"Fine."

"Let's get this over with," Sasuke spoke up looking right at Itachi.

Itachi didn't bother looking in his direction.

Itachi nodded to Sakura. "Let's see your budget list."

Ino darted for one of the black books on the table, but instead of handing it to Itachi she gave it to Hidan.

The silver haired senior casually flipped through the book, reading with a bored expression planted on his face.

"That makes a combined total of," he paused. "A lot."

"Hidan," Itachi said in a warning tone.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Three thousand five hundred dollars and twenty five cents."

Hidan threw the book back down on the table.

"Taken care of." Itachi waved his hands as if dismissing the whole thing. "Statistics?"

Sakura shakily reached for another black book and handed it over to Itachi, who was still studying Naruto.

"Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked.

Everyone froze.

Itachi smirked. "No."

"Then stop staring at me, it's creeping me out." Naruto shuddered to show his distaste.

Everyone gaped at him.

Gaara raised his nonexistent eyebrow when Itachi turned away from Naruto, and focused on Sakura instead.

But Itachi's grip on the black book had tightened.

"Statistics." He repeated, his voice dripping with venom.

"W-we saw a fifteen percent increase in magazine sales when they posed with their shirts off," Sakura said, speaking rapidly. "In the weekend polls for the Hottest Bachelors Sasuke came in first in the whole school. Then Neji and then Gaara." Sakura took a deep breath to calm her self. "Followed by the more average looking people in the school."

Naruto frowned at that.

"Since Haku left, we've noticed a considerable fall in t-shirt sales," Ino put in. "But with Naruto here we're positive that it will rise again."

Itachi put his hand up, indicating he had heard enough.

"The spring shoot will be pushed up. I'm thinking in two weeks." He opened the book, flipping through it. "I want Naruto-kun on the cover of the first issue for the spring magazine." Naruto looked up at the sound of his name. "It will be his introduction. Sasuke can do the calendar cover-"

"I have an idea!" Deidara shouted excitedly, cutting Itachi off.

Noticing his mistake the blond immediately shut up.

"Well out with it then," Itachi said.

"I'm thinking this year we do a photo gallery book." Deidara got up from his seat. He worked his way around the table to stand in an open space and face everyone. "Imagine this."

He held out his hands.

"Naruto in a gorgeous Kimono, sitting in a Japanese garden. We have a waterfall, giant Sakura trees blowing petals through his luscious blond hair," Deidara said having a far off look on his face. "She's surrounded by Gaara, Neji and Sasuke dressed in traditional Japanese Yukata's with katana's at the ready. Almost like their defending the beautiful Hime." He didn't notice Gaara holding a fuming Naruto down when Deidara had called him a 'she' and 'princess'.

"What do you think?" Itachi asked Sakura.

"It'll definitely be a hit but the amount of money it would take…" Sakura's voice trailed away.

"Those books would sell out in a matter of minutes," Deidara said confidently. "We'd gain back twice the profit."

"The school is having a silent auction in two weeks." Itachi said. "The four of you will be expected to attend." He turned to Sakura. "Have Sai dry-clean their suits and fit Naruto for one."

After that the rest of the meeting went off at a boring pace.

Everyone was extremely impressed with Sai's portraits and even Sasori looked mildly interested in them.

Deidara reviewed the costumes, making a few changed here and there and sketching the Kimono and Yukata's he wanted for the photo gallery book.

Naruto was about to nod off to sleep.

He was sure it was five or six in the afternoon.

He'd called his parents earlier telling them he had joined an after school club.

He briefly wondered how he'd get home but his thoughts where interrupted when he heard the scrapping of chairs and creaking of sofas.

Was it over? He opened his eyes to see all four seniors standing up.

Itachi was staring at him again, but his eyes darted away to look at Sakura instead. "Come with me."

Sakura gulped.

This was the moment she'd been waiting for since the stupid inspection started.

"Of course."

"No, not you. Him." Itachi pointed right at Naruto without bothering to look at him.

There was a tense silence.

A million different things went through Naruto's head at that moment.

The statement could have been taken so many possible ways, but the only thing Naruto could get out was an audible, "Huh?"

"A-are you sure? N-Naruto's new here and-" Hinata stammered.

Itachi turned his cold calculating eyes on her.

Ten-ten instinctively got up from her seat.

Hidan glanced at her, sending her a warning look.

"Hinata is it?"

"Y-yes."

"Did I say you could speak?" Itachi asked.

Hinata looked frightfully at Itachi.

"Look I don't care how sexy you are," Naruto said angrily. "You don't talk to people like that."

"You think I'm sexy." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

Naruto inwardly groaned.

Not the response anyone had been expecting.

Itachi chuckled darkly. "My apology Hinata."

All Hinata could do was rapidly bob her head up and down.

"Since you all seem to care so deeply about this." Itachi said. "I will have Sakura accompany us."

Itachi turned towards the door, the rest of the seniors following him.

Sakura quickly grabbed Naruto by the wrist, dragging him along.

The door clicked shut leaving the rest in silence.

* * *

Less than five minutes passed.

None of them spoke, all of them expecting the worse.

Sasuke's imagination had already gone through five scenarios and all of them had some how ended in Sakura getting tied up and thrown into a closet and Naruto getting raped.

Six heads snapped to the door when it slowly opened.

Sakura walked in with a little bounce in her step, followed by Naruto muttering something about trolls.

"What did he say?" Ten-ten asked.

They all looked at Sakura expectantly.

"He wants us to make an appearance at the Senior Ball next Saturday night," Sakura said, unable to keep her excitement in.

"Make an appearance? Actually make an _appearance_?" Ino's jaw dropped.

"We usually get stuck cleaning up afterward," Ten-ten muttered angrily.

"How did you do it Sakura?" Ino asked looking at Sakura with awe.

"I didn't do anything it was all Naruto," Sakura said, grinning at the blond.

"What?" All six of them said at the same time.

They all looked at the beautiful blond.

"So how'd you do it?" There was quiet anger Sasuke's voice only his friends recognized.

It was almost like Sasuke suspected Naruto sold his soul.

Naruto seemed to have noticed too because he frowned.

Sakura put a supportive arm around the blond's shoulders. "Itachi said he'd like to see him make an appearance as a way to introduce him to the upperclassmen."

"This will be your first event as a Bishonen Prince! Isn't it great?" Ino said cheerfully.

"Amazing," Naruto said unenthusiastically.

"I guess that concludes the meeting," Ten-ten said stretching.

Sasuke practically ran towards the door.

"_Let's go _Uzumaki," Sasuke called over his shoulder. Naruto looked at him for the first time, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked blinking at Sasuke.

"I'm taking you home remember? Unless you'd rather walk?" Sasuke growled.

"Geez, what crawled up your ass and died," Naruto mumbled. He waved to everyone, and then followed a speed walking Sasuke out of the room.

* * *

The whole entire car ride had been spent in complete silence.

Even the low hum of the radio couldn't fill in the empty space.

Sasuke wasn't surprised to find out that Naruto lived in a cozy white suburban home, with blue shutters and even a white picket fence.

"Erm goodnight," Naruto said awkwardly.

Sasuke kept looking straight ahead, his mind too preoccupied with images of him murdering Itachi to notice the slightly put-off expression on the blond's face.

Naruto slammed the car door shut, and then retrieved his backpack from the back. He had barley closed the back door before Sasuke drove off.

"Bastard," Naruto muttered walking up to his house. He was glad his parents weren't home yet. He didn't want to re-live the day by telling them what happened.

* * *

**Xx Next Morning xX**

* * *

Naruto glared up at the dark sky, frowning when he spotted a few shimmering stars.

As soon as he had started jogging his mind had cleared instantly, making him forget about the events from the previous day that had been plaguing his mind. He only focused on his breathing and the soft rhythm his heart.

Naruto ran all the way through his grassy back yard, fatigue finally catching up with him as he stepped through the warm kitchen.

The sweet smell of freshly brewed coffee instantly caught his scent.

He glanced at his father and mother, who currently occupied separate seats at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and looking through the news paper that lay across the table.

"How was the run?" Minato asked not looking up from his paper.

Kushina was too engrossed in what ever story she was reading to pay much attention to what was going on.

"It was good," Naruto waited for his father to nod in response before he turned to climb the stairs to his room.

After showering, he pounded down the stairs, remembering that he had a meeting early that morning.

Naruto waved to his parents before opening the door, only to find Sasuke standing there.


	6. Slumber Party

**Naruto Hime**

**Disclaimer: **It's shocking but Naruto doesn't belong to me it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Shonen-ai or BL (Boys in Love with Other Boys), Foul Language, OOCness.

* * *

Chapter 6…

**VI**

**Slumber Party!**

Naruto took in Sasuke's stoic appearance.

Then glanced over his shoulder to the sleek black SUV sitting in the driveway, it was a completely different from the sports car he drove Naruto in the night before.

Just how many cars did the Uchiha have?

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"I was forced to come pick you up so you wouldn't be late to the meeting," Sasuke answered bitterly. Naruto shrugged, he turned around to close the door and realized his parents were hovering over his shoulder.

"Oh Naruto who's that-" Naruto slammed the door shut in his mother's face. He quickly got out the key from inside his pocket and locked the door.

Grabbing Sasuke by the wrist, he led the confused Uchiha towards the car. When he realized Naruto was holding his hand, Sasuke turned a light pink and snatched his wrist away from Naruto's tight grip.

The blond barley noticed the action, he was too busy throwing the front door nervous glances. "We have to go before they figure out they can open the door from the inside."

They both got in, Sasuke trying his best to get rid of his blush before Naruto noticed. Said blond was acting panicky, slamming his door shut he turned to Sasuke.

"Drive!" Naruto yelled desperately.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, stubbornly crossing his hands across his chest. Nobody told_ him_ what to do.

Naruto groaned. "If you want to get on school on time, _drive_."

Rolling his eyes, the Uchiha started the car and started backing out just as the front door banged opened and Kushina stomped towards them.

Naruto waved pleasantly to his pissed mother as they drove to school at break-neck speed. He knew he was going to get an ear full when he came home.

"Sorry about that, my parents tend to get…excited when friends come over."

Sasuke shrugged as if telling Naruto it was fine. After that, the stoic teen was glad Naruto didn't speak anymore. When they reached a stop light however his hopes diminished when Naruto turned to him.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto titled his head and stared at the raven next to him. Waiting. Sasuke was trying his best to avoid eye contact. He had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel.

"What?" Sasuke bit back.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't give me much of a choice did you?" Sasuke smirked. The grip on the wheel loosened a little as he turned to look at Naruto.

"You know what I mean." Naruto scowled but couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. Noticing this, Sasuke quickly looked away before he could blush.

"Fine, what?" Sasuke said a bit too harshly then he meant to.

"What's the story with the seniors?" Naruto asked squirming in his seat when Sasuke turn to stare at him. "I mean, why are they so important?"

"They were the sixth generation of Bishonen Princes at school." Sasuke turned the steering wheel, making a right turn to get on the main road to the school. "And they were the most successful. They were so popular they even reached nation-wide status."

Naruto stared out of the window as he listened to Sasuke's story. "When they became seniors, like all Bishonen Princes they were considered too old to be in the club. So they got replaced by four freshmen who were myself, Haku, Neji, and Gaara." Sasuke paused. "Itachi and the other three were put in charge of teaching us everything they knew. That's why we have inspection day."

"So there basically there to baby sit us?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly, they control the business part of the club while we do the labor," Sasuke ground out. "They make the schedules, they decide who joins, they tell us which events we need to attend, and they control the budget."

Naruto sighed. Maybe this bishonen thing wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. The way Sasuke described it, the seniors kept them on a tight leash. Sasuke pulled into the school parking lot, noticing only Hinata and Sakura's cars. That immediately put a damper in his mood.

"We're here." Sasuke glanced at the blond. He felt his jaw tighten to keep from gaping at him. Naruto was staring out the window with a far off expression on his face. The morning sun's raise washed over his beautiful face, illuminating him.

Naruto caught Sasuke's eye in his reflection in the glass and smiled. The Uchiha abruptly got of the car.

He didn't bother waiting for Naruto.

By the time the blond caught up to Sasuke he was already half way through the door of the Bishonen Room.

"Morning," Naruto said as he walked through the door. Sasuke went to sit in an unoccupied armchair.

Ino lay on the couch as always, while Sakura hovered over her, looking over a thick text book. Hinata sat opposite of her sipping a Starbucks cappuccino.

"Good morning Naruto," Hinata said shyly. She watched with mild amusement as Naruto took in the sweet aroma of the food that was laid out on the coffee table. A pink box filled with glazed donuts lay open next to nine white cups of Starbucks cappuccinos. Next to those was a small plate with large muffins of every kind.

Just as Naruto was reaching for a donut the door burst open and Sai strolled in with the same fake smile planted on his face.

"Neji's throwing a slumber party!" Sai announced happily.

An angry Neji and an uncaring Gaara followed in after him.

"Half-wit," Neji said his eyebrow twitching at an unbelievably fast rate.

"Oh, I want to come!" Ino shouted happily.

"It's not a slumber party. I'm just having a few friends over friday night." Neji crossed his arms, sending a death glare in Sai's direction.

"Sounds like a slumber party to me," Sai said pleasantly.

"Argh!" Neji lashed at Sai who danced away. Gaara walked around them and stopped in front of Naruto who watched the transaction with a bit of satisfaction at seeing Sai being choked.

"Good morning Naruto Hime," Gaara said cupping the blond's cheeks. Naruto's eyes became as big as saucers as Gaara leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. All commotion stopped as Gaara leant away.

Neji stopped choking Sai to stare at them. Sakura dropped the textbook in her hands on Ino's head (she barley noticed because she was staring too). Hinata blushed scarlet while Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away. They all waited, holding their breaths, for the blond's response.

"Did you just call me _Hime_?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

Gaara closed his eyes and sighed. Everyone fell over (1).

"He's so oblivious," Sakura said weakly as she got off the floor.

"I almost feel sorry for Gaara." Ino watched Gaara sit in the corner, cross his arms, and sulk in silence.

"So anyway," Neji said straightening this uniform. "I hope you all can make it this friday night. Everyone's invited."

"Am I invited?" Sai asked.

"No."

When Ten-ten finally arrived the meeting started. It wasn't long, about half an hour of them talking about the Senior Ball.

They began by putting their names in a hat in order to determine who their dates would be.

Itachi wanted them to do some sort of performance, and Hinata suggested since Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji where in the music department, they do a song.

Sakura objected since that would leave Gaara (who was in the art department) out. The girls were in the dance department, with the exception of Ino who was in the drama department, so they couldn't contribute much anyway. The meeting came to an end with them still debating the issue but coming to no conclusion.

* * *

Naruto went to class and sat next to Sasuke as usual. And as always he mostly did all the talking while Sasuke pretended not to listen or care, but there were those rare moments when Naruto would catch Sasuke staring at him.

The blond was glad when lunch came around. He was met with a lot of protest from Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji when he sat with them, but when Sakura and the others didn't drag him to their table they complied.

"Attention everyone…" Naruto looked up when he recognized Sakura's voice. He craned his neck to see her standing on top of a table with a microphone in her hand. "Ladies and gentleman I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to the newest addition to the bishonen family! Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura pulled the microphone away from his lips to point it right at Naruto. The blond pretended not to see the thousands of eyes that descended on him.

"I'm sure your all give him a warm welcome." Sakura winked at Naruto, making his stomach clench. He had a bad feeling about this. "Carry on then!" Sakura shouted cheerfully. The cafeteria buzzed back to life. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Things had come back to normal.

"Have you ever noticed that if you rearranged the letters in mother in law, they come out as 'Woman Hitler'?" Kiba asked, swirling the peas on his plate around. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji all turned to stare at him.

"Umm Naruto," Chouji said uneasily.

"Yes?" Naruto turned to look at him.

"Could you please tell them to go away?" Chouji said waving around.

Naruto looked around in confusion and almost jumped. Girls from every race, click, and even _age_ were surrounding the table. They were all watching Naruto with intense gazes as if the next move he made would be the most important one in their lives.

"Don't worry guys. I'll take care of it." Naruto pushed his trey away. Kiba's eyes widened when he realized what his friend was about to do.

"Don't." Kiba reached out a hand to stop Naruto. "There has to be another way."

Naruto shook his head. He pried Kiba's grip from his arm. "No. I can't risk them hurting you guys."

"Good luck." Shikamaru nodded to the brave blond boy. Naruto steadily got up from his seat.

"I can't watch!" Chouji cried, covering his chubby face with his meaty hands. Naruto took a deep breath. He slowly and calmly pushed through the crowd of girls, trying not to flinch as they all watched him walk out of the cafeteria, then split into a run.

The ground beneath him vibrated as he tore down the hall.

* * *

By the time school ended Naruto's hair was in disarray, there were a few buttons missing from his shirt and his jacket was nowhere to be found. There were lipstick and lip-gloss imprints on his face and neck. He entered the bishonen room but found it completely empty. He was about to turn and walk out but someone grabbed him by the arm and whirled him around. Naruto hissed as his back hit the wall. _Shit, not more fan-girls!_

"Gaara!" Naruto squeaked in surprise. He would have much preferred the fan girls right then.

"The meetings been canceled." Gaara whispered close to Naruto's ear. He leaned closer to Naruto, pinning the blond in place with his body.

"O-oh I didn't know tha-"

Gaara pressed his lips lightly on top of Naruto's, cutting him off mid-sentence. It wasn't really a kiss but that didn't stop Naruto from panicking. He placed his hands on Gaara's chest in an attempt to push him away but it was like pushing a brick wall. He finally gave up and decided to glare at him instead.

"You can't just go around kissing people!" Naruto said.

"I can't?"

"No, you can-" Naruto felt his breath escape him as Gaara's lips descended on his yet again. The red head eagerly nibbled on his lower lip, and then slowly pulled away. Naruto turned a deep shade of red.

"Gaara!"

"What? You said I can." Gaara smirked as Naruto struggled to fight down the blush that was making its way down his neck.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say you can-" Gaara grabbed a fist full of Naruto's hair and pressed their lips together. This time the blond grabbed either side of his shoulder and pushed him off.

"Stop doing that," Naruto said helplessly He could feel his energy draining from him with every kiss.

"You ready yet?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone, startling both of them.

"Y-yeah." Naruto ducked under Gaara's arm and walked towards Sasuke.

He was glad Sasuke didn't comment on what he'd seen when he dropped him off at his house.

* * *

Naruto dragged his backpack behind him as he entered his house. Removing his shoes with a jab of his legs, he walked through the living room only to find both his parents sitting there with serious expressions on their faces.

Naruto's heart thumped with nervousness, they couldn't be angry with what happened that morning could they?

"H-hey guys." Naruto greeted nervously.

"We have some news," Kushina said. Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Good or bad?" Naruto asked without hesitation. His parents sent each other worried glances. "Bad."

"Well, not exactly." Minato rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Kushina took a deep breath. "You're brother's back."

They watched as Naruto visibly stiffened.

"When?" Naruto croaked. An unusual ache spread through his chest. Kushina held back the urge to hug him.

"Friday. Your grandfather's dropping him off at the airport. We can go pick him up." Minato placed a strong hand on Naruto's shoulder. "As a family."

The blond backed away, he dropped his head making his hair fall into his face. "I won't be there."

"Naruto…" Kushina began in a worried tone.

"I'm going to my friend Neji's house on friday." Without another word Naruto turned on his heel and went for the stairs.

"It's been four years," Minato muttered.

* * *

(1) In anime suddenly falling down with feet up - indicates that the character has been "floored with disbelief" by something silly or stupid that she/he has just heard. – Not my definition.

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. I had to literally tie myself down to finish this chapter. And if your from the future and your reading this, has Justin Bieber lost relevance yet?


	7. The Past Returns

**Naruto Hime**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. Not I.

**Warning:** There will be a lot of time skips. Angst, Foul Language, Angst, and OOCness.

* * *

Chapter 7…

**VII**

**The Past Return**

Dr. Gerald Rush leaned against his cushioned chair while he faced the worried parents sitting across from him.

He lightly tapped the ball point pen wedged between his fingers on the large mahogany table that seemed rather big for the room. A golden plank reading**: Dr. Gerald Rush PhD **was perched away from the clutter on his desk, on the very edge of the table.

"Today we will be doing Rorschach inkblot test. This will help us see both of their personality characteristics and emotional functioning. It will also help determine if either of them have a personality disorder." Dr. Rush lightly touched the stack of papers that lay face down on his desk.

When the two had nodded their understanding, he pushed down a red button that poked out of the metal box that sat on his desk. Two beeps were heard before someone answered.

"Yes, doctor?" came a cheerful female voice.

"Send them in," Dr. Rush said, speaking directly into the speaker. A minute later, there was a shuffling of feet at the door then it slowly opened to reveal twin six-year-old boys.

Even after two months of therapy sessions, the doctor was still finding it hard to call them twins.

Even thought they were identical, after the very first session, the doctor had concluded to himself that they were each other's contradictions.

Kyuubi was the strong silent type while Naruto was sensitive and full of energy - always wearing his heart on his sleeve. Naruto's eyes sparkled with youthful energy while Kyuubi's blue eyes were ice cold and held no emotion.

Naruto's exuberant blue eyes and wild blond hair with sun kissed skin reminded him of the sun dancing in the sky. While Kyuubi's dark hair and pale skin was like the midnight moon.

"Hello boys. Your parents are watching our therapy session today."

Both boys turned in perfect sync with each other to see their mother and father sitting on the large brown leather couch that was pushed against the wall.

"I hope it's alright with you," Dr. Rush said looking directly at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi shrugged taking a seat to the right of him, while Naruto took a seat to the left.

"Today I'd like to try something new." Dr. Rush reached for the stack of papers on his desk. "I want you to look at one of these pictures I show you very carefully. I'm going to be asking you a few questions about them so I want you to be honest."

Naruto nodded vigorously while Kyuubi sat silently.

"What do you see?" Dr. Rush asked holding the paper with ink splashed all over it up.

Both boys leaned in and the examination began.

There were ten inkblots in all. Five inkblots were black ink on white paper. Two were black and red ink on white paper and the other three were multicolored.

Dr. Rush glanced at his wrist watch and couldn't help but have mixed feelings about the session ending. It was fascinating watching the two.

"That will be all for today boys," Dr. Rush said after writing down a few notes for his final analysis.

Both parents got up, thanked the doctor, then left.

"Bye Dr. Rush," Naruto called waving at him and giving him one of his signature grins. The doctor couldn't help but smile back, giving a small wave in return.

"Goodbye Naruto."

They were indeed very different.

* * *

**Xx One Month Later xX**

* * *

Naruto sat in his backyard, rolling a soccer ball between his hands. He let the sun beat down on his face as he studied the boy standing across from him. Kyuubi was standing under the shade of the tree, casually leaning against it.

Their mother had forced Kyuubi to stop reading and come out side to play with Naruto. After about half an hour, the brunet had grown tired of chasing Naruto all over the yard. Seeing as how Naruto was quicker and more athletically built then he was, he had given up and decided to stand in the cool shade for a while.

A while had grew into twenty minutes and Naruto could feel boredom making its way into his hyperactive system. He stopped dribbling the ball, stood up, and stormed over to the stoic boy. Kyuubi didn't even bat an eye when Naruto stopped directly in front of him.

"Yuu come play with me," Naruto demanded tugging on his brother's sleeves. Kyuubi glared at his brother.

"What do you wanna play?" Kyuubi answered in a bored tone.

"Fox and robbers!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Kyuubi gave him a wiry look. It was a game the Naruto had made up.

Kyuubi would play the sly thief who always robbed a bank or whatever his imagination allowed, and Naruto would always play his clever little fox companion - who always fooled the cops with his clever little tricks.

How he loathed that game.

"Alright, but I know a way to make the game even greater."

"What?" Naruto asked with genuine interest.

"By giving you real life whiskers. You'd look really cool," Kyuubi said with a bit of forced enthusiasm.

"Really?" Naruto stared at his brother in awe. Kyuubi nodded, even offering the blond a wide grin. "Do it!"

Naruto pulled on Kyuubi's arm. Kyuubi immediately pulled it away as if burned.

"I don't know if you're brave enough." Kyuubi teased, instantly bringing Naruto out his stupor.

"I'm brave." Naruto puffed out his chest to prove his point.

"Okay. Lay down." Kyuubi ordered pointing to the ground in front of him.

Naruto did as he was told and lay on the soft grass. He watched as Kyuubi walked up to him, adjusting his body until his back was straight and his hands lay flat on his side, almost like a solider.

After making the few adjustments Kyuubi straddled him. Naruto wiggled a bit at the heavy weight on his abdomen - plus Kyuubi's knees were placed heavily on his arms, completely immobilizing him.

"Hold still," Kyuubi said digging into his jean pocket. He pulled out a small razor, letting it reflect in the sun before looking down to see the Naruto's reaction. He wasn't disappointed in finding fear in the blue orbs.

Naruto eyes widened as the blade neared his face. "I don't know…"

"You want to be a real fox don't you?" Kyuubi asked a little harshly then he should have.

"Y-yeah," Naruto mumbled shrinking back.

"Then let me give you whiskers."

"But m-mom might get mad," Naruto said anxiously.

"I told you it was dangerous. I knew you weren't brave enough," Kyuubi pretended he was about to get off Naruto - he couldn't hold back a smile when Naruto tugged on his shirt.

"No, I'm brave. Do it."

When Naruto continued to quake in fear Kyuubi gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. She'll love it so much she'll forgive you right away."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you Naruto?" Kyuubi asked crossing his arms as if daring the blond to challenge his good intentions.

"N-no I guess not."

"Good. Now hold still." Kyuubi leaned back down, not bothering to hide his triumphant smirk.

A tingling sensation buzzed through his system as he dug the blade into Naruto's perfect tan cheek, then dragged it across the cheek bone.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as he felt blood trickle down his cheek. He let out a small whimper but kept quite.

Kyuubi's expression never changed as he looked down at the boy under him. His hands didn't hesitate or shake, he kept on a steady pace as if he was painting a picture. He blocked out the sound of Naruto's low whimpers, even when they turned into full out screams and sobbing choking sounds escaped his shaking frames. Tears cascaded down the blonds face making it look as if he was crying a river of blood, but he went on.

He had finished the final 'whisker' when he heard the back door bang open, and the sounds of his parents shouts - the rustling of their cloths as they ran across the lawn. He was confused as to why Naruto had stopped wiggling and poked Naruto in the chest but received no response.

Kyuubi's dark eyebrows knitted together. He was sure he saw the sparkling blue eyes staring up at him a moment ago.

Kyuubi's eyes never left the boy, even as he was roughly pulled off the blond by his father who was screaming profanities at him. He watched his mother kneel down and crush Naruto into a tight embrace while cradling him.

Kyuubi's eyes widened a little. Why was she begging him to wake up? He hadn't killed Naruto had he?

Kyuubi finally looked away when his father shook him by the shoulders - screaming something. He glanced at the man, noticing how red his face was - how his usual calm blue eyes were blazing with rage and fear. Had he done that?

Kyuubi tilted his head to the side, almost like he was studying him.

That was all they had in common - those striking blue eyes. The same blue eyes that his mother said was the reason she had fallen in love with the man.

As he continued to study his father, he imagined that's how Naruto would look when he was older…

* * *

All for one and one for all

My brother and my friend

What fun we have

The time we share

Brother 'til the end.

* * *

Naruto twisted the gold handle with ease. The thick white door unlocked automatically, as if it had been waiting for him. He wasted no time in rushing in. He felt his feet come to a stop with the sight in front of him.

Kyuubi lay strapped to a bed, his small body covered with tight leather straps. He was tossing his head every which way - completely immobilized. The nurses that surounded his bed didn't even need to hold him down.

Dr. Rush hovered over his brother with a syringe in hand. He placed a gloved hand on Kyuubi's arm to steady him.

"No!" Kyuubi cried out, drool slid down his mouth. His blue eyes darted from nurse to nurse, almost like he was pleading them to stop the doctor.

At the sight of the needle Naruto took action.

"Leave him alone!" Naruto shouted pulling on the man's sleeves. The doctor didn't look down at him with mild surprise.

"It's my fault. I told him to do it. Please don't hurt him." Naruto let out a loud sob while he clenched the doctor's white lab coat.

Dr. Rush placed a gentle hand on Naruto's head. The blond looked at him with wide hopeful eyes, even when tears continued to stream down his face.

"Get him out of here," said Dr. Rush, looking down at Naruto with his kind brown eyes as if he was saying sorry.

"It'll be alright Naruto," one of the nurses said softly. He recognized her from the therapy sessions. She was the one who always brought them in.

Naruto felt himself being lifted up into the air. He thrashed against her but the young woman still held on to him as if she was used to it.

"Naruto don't leave me." Kyuubi sobbed straining his neck to look at Naruto. Tears slid down his eyes - onto the tip of his nose.

"KYUUBI!" Naruto screamed.

"NARUTO!" Kyuubi screamed back.

The white doors swung shut, the last image Naruto had was his brother's frightened eyes calling out to him.

* * *

**Xx Six Years Later xX**

* * *

Naruto sighed deeply as he played with the tie wound around his neck in an effort to loosen it. He nervously bit on his lower lip as he watched the boy on stage run through the music piece.

The song was unbelievably long and complicated - Naruto found himself almost falling asleep. He watched as delicate pale fingers jumped across the keyboard at an unusually fast pace that seemed impossible for someone his size.

Naruto thanked the gods when the piece finally ended. It was met with applause and a standing ovation.

Kyuubi got up from the piano bench to take a stiff bow. He neither smiled nor waved.

Naruto was doing that for the both of them at the moment. He gave his brother a smirk when he noticed the blond standing on his chair, cheering his name loudly.

When the recital finally ended, he met his parents outside.

Kushina pulled him into a side hug, kissing the top of his head tenderly.

"Sweetheart your playing was beautiful."

They walked across the wide parking lot of Konoha Art Academy - the school where he hoped to attend when he was older. They had flown all the way from Tokyo to Konoha just for the recital. The performance he had given should have gotten him front seat in enrollment but someone else had ended up winning.

"As always," Minato added.

"It obviously wasn't good enough," Kyuubi responded coldly. He kept his eyes trained on the large trophy being held up by the grinning blond boy in front of them.

Naruto unlocked the door of their car with little difficulty - even with the heavy load in his hands. He turned around and waved at them enthusiastically before hopping into the back seat.

"The judges themselves said it was a very close decision. If they could split up the first place position they would have." Minato tried to reassure his son.

"It's ridiculous. The idiot barley practices and he wins first place. I've worked _seven years_ on that. I deserve that trophy not him."

Kyuubi didn't flinch when his mother's hand slapped him across the face. The sting burned his cheek which was now tinted red.

"Kushina." Minato grabbed her elbow to stop her from further harm.

Kushina shrugged his arm off. Giving Kyuubi a hard look, she swiftly walked away from him to go sit in the car.

Once inside she turned in her seat to give Naruto a reassuring smile, she was positive he had heard and seen everything. Her smile turned into a worried frown when she saw his face. He stared out of the window with a blank stare. Her eyes traveled towards the trophy that had been pushed away from him.

* * *

"You who I called brother  
How could you have come to hate me so?  
Is this what you wanted?"

* * *

He wasn't sure how it started or when it got bad, but Naruto found himself once again, sitting next to his parents in the stuffy office of Dr. Rush PhD.

"I'm afraid Kyuubi shows signs of schizophrenia. I know that his diagnosis was psychotic depression. But the more I speak with him the more I'm sure he is schizophrenic."

Naruto kept his head bowed, unable to look up at the three adults that seemed to be discussing Kyuubi as if he was nothing but a stranger to them when in fact he was their son, long term patient, and his brother.

Naruto knew exactly why they were there. He hated to remember but forced himself to go back to earlier that day.

He had walked into the bathroom to wash up after a football game he had had with some of the neighborhood kids - only to find his brother laying in the bathtub in a pool of his own blood. He had slit his wrists with the same razor he had used to give Naruto his 'whiskers'.

Kyuubi was somewhere in the hospital with IVs stuck in his arms but instead of waiting by his side, his parents had chosen to flee to Dr. Rush's office and drag Naruto along with them.

"What does that mean?" Kushina asked frightfully, that made Naruto's heart skip in fear. His mother wasn't afraid of _anything_.

"It is a severe form of depression. Psychotic depression is reasonably rare, especially with someone his age. Same thing with schizophrenia - we've already discussed this before - with the 'bear incident' (1). His hallucinations and paranoid behavior have gotten significantly worse."

"How can we help him?" Minato asked. His calm controlled voice helped Naruto's heart rate slow down a bit.

"More prescription medication." Dr. Rush folded his hands over his desk as he continued his explanation. "Schizophrenia is a mental disorder. It explains his mood, his secretiveness, and his emotional coldness. It even explains his brother complex. (2) I didn't want to diagnose him until he was a little older but now I can see it clearly."

"What would you recommend?" Naruto heard his mother ask.

"I think it would be best if you left him in our care for the time being."

* * *

You had to have it all  
well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard  
you will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

* * *

Naruto squirmed in the plastic blue chair he was sitting in. He drummed his fingers on the side of his chair, still unable to understand why they couldn't have tables.

One of the nurses had mumbled something about Kyuubi not being able to handle tables but Naruto hadn't been paying much attention. The air smelt like cotton balls, and it was unusually warm in the room. Making it extremely uncomfortable for him.

His curious blue eyes skimmed over the plain white walls of the visitor's room, all the way around - only to come back to the figure sitting hunched over in front of him, sitting in a similar plastic blue chair.

Kyuubi wore faded orange hospital gown that was too big for his thin frame. He had gotten even paler since the last time Naruto had seen him. His hands where folded in his lap, Naruto could make out dark circles under his eyes.

"Mom says you'll be able to get out soon if you continue to do well in therapy. Isn't that great?" Naruto said in an effort to lift the mood. He smiled at his brother, but it turned into a frown when he received no response, not even a mere glance from the other boy.

Kyuubi kept his head bowed.

A numbing silence took over the room making him feel uncomfortable.

Naruto jumped when Kyuubi suddenly got up, knocking his chair over.

"It's your fault they took me away," his cold voice whispered hoarsely.

"No," Naruto whispered.

"Get out of here." Kyuubi shoved the frighten boy to the ground. "Now!"

When Naruto tried to get up but Kyuubi pushed him harshly onto the ground.

Kyuubi was now straddling him like all those years ago. The pale boy's knees dug painfully into his arms immediately immobilizing him.

"I hate you!" Kyuubi shouted. He wrapped his cold hands around Naruto's warm neck and squeezed as tightly as he could.

Naruto dug his finger nails into the strong hand around his neck to loosen the hold but came to no avail. He felt his air passage being blocked the world plummeted into total darkness. His brother's vengeful eyes burned themselves into his memory.

* * *

A loud scream interrupted the calm night. Naruto sat up in his bed panted heavily. Cold sweat ran down his exposed chest, soaking his sheets. The pounding in his head made it hard for him to concentrate. He lay back in bed, putting a hand over his chest. He could feel his heart hammering for release and his breathing came in short gasps. With shaky fingers he touched the three scars on either side of his face. He knew exactly why he had the nightmare.

It was Friday.

* * *

(1) This will be explained in later chapters.

(2) Brother complex

Cain complex: Extreme envy or jealousy of a brother, leading to hatred.

Synonym: brother complex.

Origin: Cain, biblical personage

- Not my definition

**A/N: **I know nothing about mental illnesses. I don't claim to. It's not a profession I would like to pursue. The information given is purely based on texts I've skimmed over on wikipedia. It's all for the sake of the story.


	8. Oh Brother Where Art Thou?

**Naruto Hime**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** Foul Language especially in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8...

**VIII**

**Oh Brother Where Art Thou?**

Neji descended the stairs to go down to the first floor for the morning meeting. He had been running late and hadn't bothered to show up.

He hoped Naruto had been okay.

Gaara had been forcing himself on the blond more and more each day and Neji was worried it would have the opposite effect on Naruto.

When Gaara had told him he had an interest in the blond he hadn't expected him to be so open about it.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was met with the loud bang of the Bishonen Room door slamming open and a huffing blond walking out followed by a pissed off looking brunet. Neji approached with caution.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Naruto spun around to point an accusing finger at Sasuke. "_He_ accused _me _of putting mud all over his precious car."

Neji felt the urge to slap a hand over his face. He opted for just giving the blond a '_is that all_?' look.

"I just got it custom made dobe. You could have had the decency not to put your filthy cheap shoes all over it," Sasuke retorted coldly. The blond's jaw dropped comically.

"Get the fuck over it!" Naruto screamed, a vein popping up from the corner of his head.

"It cost me fifteen thousand dollars!" Sasuke screamed back. Neji looked back and forth between them, as if he was watching a tennis match.

"You have like twenty thousand fucking cars. I'm sure it'll be fine if I get a little bit of mud on one."

"First of all I only have fifteen," Sasuke replied pompously. "Second of all, that happened to be my_ favorite_ car."

"Urgh! I don't get you," Naruto said. "One minute your actually reasonable to talk to and the next you're acting like a bastard!"

With that the blond turned on his heel and stormed off.

Neji watched him disappear down the hall, screaming out curses that frightened a few of the students.

"Well, that went well," Neji said sarcastically.

"Shut up Hyuuga."

"Don't take your sexual frustration out on me Uchiha."

"I don't have sexual frustration."

"Everyone knows you've been making oogly eyes at Naruto-"

'Oggly eyes' Sasuke mouthed. Neji crossed his arms.

"All that sexual tension you're caring around is spilling over into rage and you're taking it out on Naruto. I suggest you tell him how you feel before you both kill each other."

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to retort when a blood churning scream echoed down the hall way.

"Gaara's at it again," Neji deadpanned.

There was another yelp then it suddenly turned into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Sasuke and Neji raised their eyebrows.

"I better go," Neji said squinting in the direction the sound was coming from. "Think about what I said Uchiha."

* * *

"Itachi wants us to do a fashion show," was the first thing Neji said as they all settled down to start the meeting after school.

Sakura and the rest of the girls had gone to a dance recital, leaving only the four bishonen boys in the room.

The tension was thick and uncomfortable.

On one side of the table sat Sasuke and Neji on the other side was Gaara who was sitting a little too close to Naruto.

Naruto hadn't spoken or sat by Sasuke since their argument that morning and refused to make eye contact.

The rest of the meeting rolled on with them looking over the sketches of clothes that Sai had designed just for the theme, which of all things was _Hollywood_.

"I guess that's about it," Neji muttered when the meeting ended.

Gaara got up. When he noticed Neji wasn't following his movements he stared at him.

Gaara crossed his arms.

"Fine," Neji said, glancing at Naruto before following Gaara outside.

When the door closed behind them, Naruto turned to Sasuke with a determined look on his face.

"Here." Naruto shoving a plastic container in Sasuke's hands. "Sakura and I made them."

Sasuke hesitantly opened the lid and was met with the sight of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"My mom always bakes me cookies when I'm upset and, well they always make me feel better so I thought that maybe…" Naruto's voice trailed away as Sasuke leant forward.

"I don't eat sweets." Sasuke shoved the container back into the startled blond's hands.

"B-bastard!" Naruto squeaked..

"Hurry up Uzumaki, unless you want to walk home," Sasuke said.

"Hey - wait up!"

* * *

"When people say, 'I'm so tired it's not even funny' or 'my head hurts so much it's not even funny', why would it even be funny in the first place?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

Sasuke would kill Naruto if he had to listen to his mindless banter all the way to Neji's house.

He was relieved when they finally reached his house and climbed out of the car, unfortunately Naruto's mouth hadn't stopped moving.

"If you died with braces on would they take them off?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up!" Sasuke turned around, almost colliding with the blond.

"Sorry I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

"What are you nervous about?"

"I've never been to a slumber party before," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's not a slumber party," Sasuke said automatically.

They went inside, the door having already been ajar.

Naruto spotted an elaborately decorated living room and passed by a spotless and elegant dinning room before they finally reached the door to the basement.

Tossing their bags with the growing pile besides the stairway, they made their way down the winding stairs to where loud music could be heard playing.

"Hey Naruto!" a familiar voice called.

"Ten-ten."

Naruto blinked as Ten-ten pulled him into a tight hug while balancing a cup in her hand.

"Try some," Ten-ten yelled over the music, holding up the cup.

"No thanks, I don't drink," Naruto said wrinkling his nose and pushing the cup away. He felt Sasuke brush past him but didn't bother to look where he was going.

"This isn't alcohol it's juice," Ten-ten said giving him a reassuring smile. Naruto eyed her skeptically. "Gaara's brother Kankuro bought it. It's really good."

She pushed a plastic red cup into Naruto's hand. Naruto sniffed the contents but was surprised when he didn't smell the familiar scent of alcohol. He brought the rim to his lips, sipping a little of the 'juice', he found himself downing the rest of the cup. It was sweet like a punch.

"More," he said holding his cup out of Ten-ten.

Ten-ten grabbed a bottle and refilled both their cups.

"I knew you'd like hpnotiq."

"Hypnotic?" Naruto repeated. "Is it a punch?"

"Sure." Ten-ten smiled.

Naruto downed it.

They stood together with Ten-ten pouring and Naruto drinking and five cups later Naruto's eyes were hooded and he was grinning.

"More," he said, his words slightly slurred.

"I don't think you can handle more," Ten-ten said mischievously. "Beside's, Ino took the whole bottle."

Naruto frowned when he started to feel his body tingle. He looked around him confusedly, it was like he was having an outer body experience and was watching everything from far, far away. He stumbled out of the room, pushing his way through the swinging door he found himself in a much larger even more crowded room.

There was a couch pushed against the wall with only two occupants sitting on it. The rest of the people where in the middle of the room dancing or leaning against the wall drinking from plastic red cups.

Naruto wondered vaguely if they had also tried the 'juice'.

It wasn't long before he found his way to the couch. He sat down between who he recognized as Gaara and Ino.

"What's up?" Naruto shouted over the music. Gaara nodded at him.

Ino turned to Naruto and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"The rooms moving," Ino said in awe, looking around the swimming bodies that moved against each other as if searching for heat.

"Why is the room moving?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Ino furrowed her eyebrows then without warning fell over on the floor laughing. She kept a strong hold on the large bottle she had in her hand.

"That's enough for you," Ten-ten said, slipping the bottle away from Ino's clutch.

Ino didn't seem to notice.

"Urgh, I'm so hungry," Naruto groaned. He shakily got up, and stumbled his way to the kitchen. Gaara was about to go after him but he felt a hard tug on his arm. When he turned to see who had stopped him, he was met with narrowed pale eyes.

"Let him go," Neji said.

The song abruptly changed.

"_This is sick_," a seductive voice said. "_Attention, it's time to dance_…"

If possible the bodies moved even faster and the dancing became feverish and fast.

Gaara sneaked a hand around Neji's waist and led him out to the middle of the dance floor.

_Work it like you're workin' a pole_

_Shake it 'til you're shakin' the floor  
Pop it like you're poppin' a cork_

Gaara turned Neji around, keeping a firm hold on his waist. Neji blinked when he realized Gaara's crotch was directly behind his ass.

(_Ohhh)_  
_Don't stop, don't stop_  
_Jerk it like you're makin' it choke_

Tossing caution to the wind, Neji moved slowly and seductively against Gaara. He responded by biting his lip and holding Neji in place with his hand. _  
_

_(Like that)  
Break it like you're breakin' a code  
(Like that)_

Neji moved his hips in circular motion feeling Gaara's dick twitch and come to life against him.

_Drop it 'til you're takin' it lower  
(Like that)  
Drop it, drop it_

Following the music, Neji slid down Gaara's body, sliding his hands down the red head's thighs. When he got up he stuck his butt in the air, grazing it purposely over Gaara's hard member.

_This is serious  
I'm delirious (C'mon)  
So oblivious (Oowoo)_

Neji's movements began to be faster as he stroked Gaara's dick with his ass. The red head had a death grip on his waist, grinding against him in heated passion.

_I could dance all night  
With you  
As long as it funky (funky...funky)  
This rhythm just makes me high  
I'm like a junkie  
I could dance all night_

Their breaths mingled in hot pleasure.

_Work it like you're workin' a pole  
Shake it 'til you're shakin' the floor  
Pop it like you're poppin' a cork  
(Ohhh)_

Neji leaned back against him, encircling his arm around the red head's neck and clasping his fingers.

_Don't stop, don't stop  
Jerk it like you're makin' it choke  
(Like that)  
Break it like you're breakin' a code  
(Like that)  
Drop it 'til you're takin' it lower  
(Like that)_

Neji's breath hitched when he felt Gaara trailing kisses on his neck. This was going too far. He knew.

_I could dance all night  
Ohh  
Don't stop don't stop_

Gaara abruptly turned him around and crushed their lips together. Neji opened his mouth letting the red head suck on his lower lip before slipping his tongue into his waiting mouth. Their tongues slid past each other, twirling against each other in their own seductive dance.

_So intoxicated  
I'm so stimulated  
Feel so X-rated  
I could dance all night_…

The music was drowned out by the fierce beating of their hearts and the hot decent of their lips. They ignored the shocked stares they received from other people in the room.

Especially Sasuke who took one look at the couple, shuddered, and rushed out of the room.

* * *

When he had seen Neji and Gaara making out, Sasuke had been both slightly disturbed.

Deciding he had had enough he pushed his way through the mingling bodies and stomped up the stairs. He slipped into the large kitchen where he spotted Naruto sitting in an isolated area downing what looked like ramen. He pulled out the chair across from Naruto and sat down.

"Want some?" Naruto asked looking up curiously.

"I don't think I can eat right now," Sasuke said, the image of Neji and Gaara's lips mashed together playing over and over in his head.

"Why not?" Naruto asked with genuine curiosity.

"I just saw something extremely disturbing."

Naruto slurped his ramen noisily. "Wah?"

"Neji and Gaara and tongues." Sasuke made a face.

"Wow. Dah ish dishturbing."

"Close your mouth when you eat."

"Naaaah!" Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Mature." Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"Wow Sasuke," Naruto said almost like he was realizing something.

"What?" Sasuke was beginning to feel like something was on his face the way the piercing blue eyes where looking at him so intently.

"You should smile more" Naruto said truthfully.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

* * *

The pale light of the moon shun down on three figures that stood outside a large white house. The first, a dark haired boy stood patiently by as a red haired woman pushed her key into the lock of what seemed to be a stubborn door.

"I got to remember to get that fixed," Minato mumbled to himself. Stepping inside the dark house he started flipping on random lights.

"Welcome home," Kushina said holding the door open so the boy could step through. He slowly stepped into the now lit house, taking in the warm atmosphere. You're room is up the stairs, third door to the right It's actually right across from you're dad's and mine. But if you want to change it that's fine we have two other vacant roo-"

"Mother?" Kyuubi asked bringing her directly out of her rambling.

"Yes?"

"Where's Naruto?" .

"Well you see…" Kushina trialed off, she turned to her husband as if asking him for help. Luckily Minato usually recovered quickly.

"He's at a friends," Minato said interjected.

"He didn't want to see me."

"That's not it at all," Kushina protested.

"It's alright mother. I understand."

Kushina and Minato glanced at each other.

* * *

**A/N:** If anyone cares the song was called 'All Nite' by Janet Jackson.

If you just don't get enough of _Naruto/Sasuke Yaoi_ deliciousness…

Stories I Recommend:

Going Down by Zrina6576

**Summary: **Surviving the plane crash was easy. Surviving each other's company will be a little harder. NaruSasu, AU, Yaoi

**Why?...** Because I've never laughed so hard in my life. Check out her other stories too.

Merging by AthenaAlpha

**Summary: **As partners, Sasuke and Naruto created one of the most powerful businesses in Japan. Now they have a chance to make it even stronger. But when their new business partner shows interest in Naruto, will Sasuke be able to go through with it? AU Yaoi

**Why?...** Because it is an amazing and funny story. The plot was well thought out, and executed brilliantly. The relationship between Naruto and Sasuke: Can't. Get. enough. It's just a great story in general.

Chasing Naruto by AkaiTsume

**Summary: AU: **College Years. Sasuke doesn't want to come to terms with his feelings, but when rivals appear, he has to take matters into his own hands...NaruSasu Shounenai, yaoi.

**Why?...**Because its on my "greatest fics ever written" list. It was great fun to read and one of my favorite GaaNaru/NejiNaru/SasuNaru stories. If you don't like it there is something seriously wrong with you.


	9. Clash of The Egos

**Naruto Hime**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto not I. I don't own or profit from this.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**Warning:** Boy's kissing other boys, _Foul Language_, OOCness.

* * *

Chapter 9…

**IX**

**Clash of the Egos**

Naruto stirred as the familiar scent of chocolate chip pan cakes, scrambled eggs, and the sizzling sound of beacon reached his nose. His eyes snapped open as a predatory grin encompassed his face while he threw himself out of the bed, fully awake.

He followed the scent all the way to the kitchen.

"Mom that smells…" Naruto's voice trailed away when his eyes landed on the figure sitting at the kitchen table."…wonderful."

Kushina tensed at her position on front of the stove, watching as Kyuubi slowly layed down his cup of orange juice.

"Have a seat Naruto," Kushina said cheerfully.

There was a moment of hesitation then she heard Naruto's footsteps and the screeching of a chair.

"I had a dream about you the other night," Naruto said quietly.

"What did you dream?" Kyuubi asked.

"Fox and robbers."

Kyuubi glanced at the three whiskered marks on each side of Naruto's cheeks.

Kushina held her breath, waiting for Kyuubi to speak.

To her annoyance the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Naruto said, already sliding out of his chair.

Naruto stared at the person standing at his front door.

Pale skin, black hair, eyes turned up in upside down Us, and the fakest smile he'd ever seen.

"Sai."

Sai held up a hanger with a nicely pressed black tuxedo hanging off of it.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Sai said in his sickenly sweet voice.

Naruto felt his eye twitch.

Ever since the…incident when the two of them met, Naruto couldn't help but think Sai was plotting revenge against him.

The blond opened the door a little wider. "Come in."

Sai nodded his head once before entering the house.

Naruto was about to head back for the kitchen but decided against it.

"Let's talk in my room," Naruto said already heading for the stairs.

Sai merely shrugged.

The blond held his breathe as they ascended the stairs.

He could hear his mother talking in the kitchen but there was no sign Kyuubi's monotone voice.

Naruto abruptly stopped when they reached the top of the stars, Sai peeked over his shoulder.

A boy was standing in the middle of the hallway, seemingly blocking them from going on.

"Naruto," the boy said in a low monotone voice.

It was obvious they were twins, both shared the same feminine face and bone structure but this boy was completely different.

It was like they were polar opposites.

For starters the boy was wearing black from head to foot. Black socks, a plane black t-shirt, and loose black cargo pants. He was the same height as Naruto, with pale skin and silky midnight hair that fell past his shoulders. One long bang covered his right eye while the rest of his hair was tucked back securely behind his left ear. His icy blue eyes seemed cold and distant unlike Naruto's bright and exuberant eyes.

"Kyuubi." Naruto's body went ridged as if he was waiting for an attack. The other boy eyed him wearily.

"Who's your friend?" Kyuubi asked blandly. Sai raised an eyebrow.

"Nun-ya business," Naruto retorted coldly. With that, he shoved past his brother.

Sai had to hurry his steps to catch up with him.

"I'm really sorry about that," Naruto muttered once they were in the safety of his room.

"You know now that I've met your brother. It explains a lot."

"Shut up." Naruto scowled. He wasn't sure what Sai meant by that but he couldn't help but think it was an insult.

Sai couldn't keep the playful smile from taking over his face. Naruto started when he saw it. It was the first genuine smile Sai had ever given.

"So why'd you come?" Naruto asked casually. Sai seemed to snap out of it and regarded Naruto with a blank look.

"Oh yes, I came to drop this off," he said holding up the tux. "And to tell you to be at the hotel two hours early for your fitting."

"Oh, thanks."

Naruto took the tux, hanging it carefully in his closet.

It was strange for Sai to come all this way to drop it off. He knew from what Sakura had said that they would take care of what the Bishonen Prince's were wearing at the dance, but he never imagined that Sai would personally drop it off.

"I have to go now." Sai turned to leave.

Naruto frowned.

"Sai."

The dark haired boy turned around, his face devoid of emotion.

Naruto fidgeted a little.

"Sorry about punching you the other day. You surprised me," Naruto said sheepishly.

"It's alright. No harm done." With that the brunet left, leaving behind a stunned Naruto.

* * *

When Naruto and Hinata finally stepped out of the car they were hounded by "photographers". He could feel Hinata press up against him with fear.

"They're not real Hinata-chan, they were hired for the dance," Naruto said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. He eyed the large five star hotel looming above him. They quickly entered the hotel entrance only to be met by more photographers.

Naruto tried not to squint against the flash of camera's going off all at once.

He didn't know how celebrities did it. He wasn't there for five minutes and he was already seeing spots after the flashes went to seek out their next victim.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Hinata asked worriedly. Naruto grinned.

He followed the red carpet all the way inside and was extremely impressed with what he saw.

The room was extremely large, with a dance floor right in the middle and a stage behind it. There was a giant Hollywood backdrop that flashed all colors of the rainbow making it look more like a cheap Las Vegas neon sign.

Cardboard cut outs of giant movie clap boards, large film reels, and old-style movie cameras were plastered against the dark walls. Metallic gold balloons littered the floor as well as hanging off of white threads on some of the chairs.

Two spotlights swept across the room, as the couple made their way across the 'red carpet'.

Everyone was already seated around the many round table and chairs. Each one had velvety black table clothes draped over them, and the center pieces were gold and silver star Mylar balloons bouncing around a movie clapboard.

Naruto inwardly groaned when he noticed another group of photographers were headed towards him from his left, and Deidara who was talking frantically into the microphone on his head set was coming towards him on his right.

"They need you backstage," Deidara said, sending a warning look to the photographers who stopped their advances.

"Good luck," Hinata whispered letting go of his hand. Naruto looked at her confusedly.

"You're not coming?" he asked. Hinata smiled and shook her head.

Deidara quickly escorted Naruto towards the stage which had somehow been transformed into a giant runway.

"This way Hime," Deidara called in a singsong voice.

When he arrived backstage Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji were already dressed.

Naruto snorted when he saw what they were wearing.

All of them wore men's kimonos, with white undergarments and black obi's. (1) The difference was the color. Neji's kimono was a silvery grey, Gaara wore a maroon one, while Sasuke wore a pitch black kimono.

"You won't be laughing long Uzumaki," Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto's grin was whipped off his face when he saw Deidara start going through the millions of costumes hanging off the giant rack in the corner. The senior paused when he found what he was looking for.

"Hidan, can you send Sai back stage for me," Deidara said pressing the side of his head set. Then he turned towards the three other bishonen. "This is going to take a while. Boys you might want to sit down."

Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji exchanged knowing smirks before going deeper backstage towards the dressing room. Naruto was about to go after them but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He gulped and turned to see a smiling Deidara.

"You stay."

Naruto nodded numbly.

"You called?" a velvety voice said. They both turned to see a smiling Sai holding a giant black bag. It vaguely resembled a suit case with its size, but Naruto's eyes widened when Sai stepped closer. It was a make-up bag.

"Help me with this will you?" Deidara said patting Naruto lightly on the head. Sai's smile slowly melted away when Naruto, his eyes gleaming with an emotion Naruto couldn't place.

"I'd love to."

Naruto instantly knew what that emotion was.

Revenge.

* * *

The door to the dressing room opened and Deidara poked his head through the door.

"We're ready for you," he said to the three stoic figures standing in the room. They followed him out of the room and back onto the stage.

Sasuke looked around for Naruto but saw no sign of the blond.

"Uchiha your first," Deidara called from his position on the side of the stage. "Que curtains."

The curtains were slowly raised.

The lights where dimmed.

The Dj placed a CD in the slot and hit play.

The crowd applauded as a giant spot light hit the stage.

_What would the music be without sounds?_

Sasuke's ears started ringing from the loud speakers blasting next to him.

The adrenaline from the fast pace of the song soon made it's way into his system and he forgot about everything and just strutted out on stage. He was instantly met by loud cheers and blinding flash of camera's going off at once.

_I Party like a rockstar_

The runway wasn't long, when he reached the end he smirked, and did his signature pose of leaning weight on his left foot and leaning a little to the side.

_I look like a movie st__ar_

When he finally turned around he felt his mouth part a little when he saw who was making their way down the runway.

_I p__lay like an all star _

Naruto walked with a confident stride his loose orange kimono with a red obi trailing behind him, the fabric falling off his shoulder and exposing his tan chest and arm. His hair had been pulled up into a short pony tail and a flowery hair clip had been placed in it. His whole face was made up. From the eyeliner outlining his eyes to the small amount of blush on his cheeks. Even his lips glistened from the lip gloss.

_I fuc__k like a porn star _

The blond licked his lips walking straight past a stunned Sasuke he winked at the crowd, earning himself a full set of shouts and whistles.

_Baby I'm a superstar_

Sasuke hurriedly went backstage, Deidara immediately handed him the next set of clothes.

* * *

They had six costume changes in all.

The first had been Kimonos, next came casual urban wear, following that was swim suits.

Then biker outfits which involved a lot of leather and bare chests.

Next came his least favorite, rave wear.

It looked as if Sai had just unscrewed a bunch of glow sticks and splashed the contents all over the clothes.

The final one was just them in their tuxedo's accompanied by their dates.

It took a good ten minutes for Hinata to get rid of her blush.

With the fashion show over, and the ringing in his ears subdued, Sasuke flopped down in his seat.

Not out of exhaustion but out of frustration.

It was like everyone at the dance was doing all they could to keep him and Naruto apart. So far he had only caught brief glimpses of the blond. Even when they were on stage Naruto or Sasuke would always be rushed off to change into the next outfit.

Sitting up slightly, Sasuke scanned the place and immediately spotted red hair.

His eyes widened.

Gaara was leaning against someone who was pinned between his body and the wall.

Someone with a shock of blond hair.

Sasuke slowly rose from his seat, he felt his fist clench tightly as he watched Gaara's lips touch Naruto's.

Sasuke could hear his heart beating lamely in his chest and to his dismay the exit was right next to Gaara and Naruto.

As he looked for another escape route, he missed Naruto shoving Gaara away, shouting for Gaara to 'stop kissing him already.'

When he turned around Gaara and Naruto had left.

Sasuke took the opportunity and half jogged across the room, and right through the exit door.

Cool air hit his face as he walked across the back lawn.

"Sasuke?" a worried voice called.

Sasuke froze.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called again this time closer.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said calmly.

"No need to be rude bastard I was just seeing if you were alright."

Sasuke forced himself to turn around. He wish he hadn't. The pale moonlight illuminated Naruto's beautiful face, making his blue eyes sparkle and dance. It didn't help that he had yet to clean the make-up from his face. It felt like someone had knocked the breath out of his lungs.

"Why do you care?" he asked quietly. Naruto blinked rapidly. He bit his lower lip, squirming under Sasuke's scrutinizing gaze.

"Well I saw you run out so suddenly…"

"I'm fine, go back inside."

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to go.

Sasuke knew he didn't have much time before the blond reached the door, so in five swift strides he succeeded in grabbing Naruto's wrist.

Naruto turned around in time to see a most frightening sight: Sasuke was closing the gap between them, with his _face_.

"Wha-" his words were cut short by a pair of warm lips on his.

* * *

(1) **Obi –** a sash worn with a kimono or with the uniforms used by practitioners of Japanese martial arts.


	10. Kisses, Queens and Everything in between

**Naruto Hime**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto not me!

**Warning:** BoYs In LoVe WiTh OtHeR bOys, Foul Language, Out-Of-Character-ness.

**Main Pairing(s):** Sasuke x Naruto, Ino x Hidan, Itachi x Hinata.

* * *

Chapter 10...

**X**

**Kisses, Queens, and Everything in Between**

Sasuke placed his hands on either side of the Naruto's shoulders in order to steady himself.

Naruto didn't pull away, but he didn't respond either.

It was a five second kiss. Sasuke counted.

Sasuke slowly stepped back.

Naruto had paled considerably.

While outer Sasuke was cool and calm, with an otherwise expressionlessly exterior. Inner Sasuke was running in circles, pulling his hair out and screaming profanities at the top of his lungs. In four languages. And some of them Sasuke hadn't even heard of.

"Say something." Sasuke's voice was barley above a whisper. Naruto gave him an odd look.

"Twice in one day. Why is it that I can't attract girls?" Naruto half muttered to himself while looking somewhere past Sasuke's shoulder.

"That's not what I meant."

Naruto nodded, his eyes meeting Sasuke's.

"What do you want from me Uchiha?" he asked.

What _did _he want? A relationship? Was that it? Sasuke wasn't sure. Sure he was attracted to Naruto but he couldn't envision himself being his... boyfriend.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, do you like me?" Naruto asked blandly.

"I don't know," Sasuke said lamely.

"Then I'll excuse your little slip-up and we can return to our lives," Naruto said in a business like tone.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

* * *

When Naruto and Sasuke emerged from outside and back into the dark hotel lounge, they found everyone gathered around the stage where Deidara stood under the heavy beam of a spotlight, holding two large envelopes in his hands.

Naruto sighed, letting out a low hiss of air from his nose. He chanced a glance at Sasuke but the cool mask was back in place and it was too dark to see the emotion in his eyes.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is now time to announce the King and Queen of tonight's ball," the DJ announced. There where a few excited whispers as girls took each other's hands.

Sasuke stood by the door, not bothering to join the large crowd and Naruto saw no reason to leave his side.

It also had to do with the fact that he was now avoiding a certain red head that had jumped him after the fashion show.

Naruto frowned at the memory and returned his attention back to the stage.

"This year's senior ball queen is…" Deidara said hurriedly opened the envelope. He skimmed over the name, squinted, flipped the envelope over to look at the back then looked behind him.

"Well who is it?" Ino screamed from the audience.

"Hinata?" he murmured into the microphone confusedly.

Naruto suddenly felt pity for the pale eyed girl as almost every set of eyes (that knew her) turned to stare at her. Hinata looked like she'd just been caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar. Her eyes were wide and her face resembled a tomato, minus the stem.

"Yeah! Hinata!" Naruto shouted, clapping loudly. Sasuke gave him a strange look but he ignored it. He whistled loudly and continued clapping. He was joined by a few people and then as if someone had turned up the volume to a radio the audience broke out into excited screams and cheers.

"Go on," Sakura encouraged pushing Hinata lightly towards the stage. Still looking like a deer in head lights, Hinata carefully lifted up her gown to climb the steps.

Deidara slipped a white sash over her head followed by a bouquet of red roses, and finally a large diamond tiara was placed delicately on top of her head.

"Congratulations," Naruto shouted excitedly. Hinata nodded dumbly, her face had turned a lighter shade of red and a few people stepped closer just incase she decided to faint.

"Now for the moment you have been waiting for." Deidara cleared his throat and flipping over the second envelope.

"This year's senior ball king is…" He tore the envelope open then paused. "Itachi Uchiha!"

There was a shock wave of cheers and whistles as Itachi made his way up to the stage.

Grinning, Deidara slipped a white sash over Itachi's shoulder then handed him a golden scepter, and finally a large crown was placed delicately on top of his head. Itachi stood next to Hinata while the "paparazzi" took pictures of them.

They both settled into the golden thrones that had been placed on stage just for them. Itachi waved a hand for the DJ to start the music. Some people scattered back to their tables as dance music blasted out of the speakers.

* * *

The dance went on with a few contests and more bump n' grind music. At some point Naruto had floated away from Sasuke and over to where Kiba and some of his friends sat.

"Will the King and Queen please start the final dance of the night," the DJ said.

Sasuke, who had migrated to a near by table, looked around.

It was over!

He held back the urge to jump up and dance with joy. Sasuke pulled himself immediately to search for Naruto. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say but all he could think about was how it felt when he had covered Naruto's lips with his own.

He hadn't realized he'd moved until he almost ran into a smirking Itachi who was leading a blushing Hinata by the hand down to the dance floor. Soon after, the DJ played the final slow song of the night.

_Watching every motion_

_In my foolish lover's game_

_On this endless ocean_

_Finally lovers know no shame_

Sasuke quickly side stepped Ino who looked like she was grinding on Hidan rather then slow dancing.

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say…_

It was starting to get hard to get around the dance floors with the amount of couples that flooded it. His eyes had darted away from Neji and Ten-ten when he finally saw Naruto.

_My love_

Naruto had his hands on Sakura's hips and their bodies where a fair amount of space apart. They danced in a semicircle until Naruto was facing Sasuke.

_Take my breath away_

Their eyes met._  
_

_Take my breath away..._

* * *

Naruto sat at the kitchen table ignoring the quite conversation going on between his father and Kyuubi. Kushina stood by the counter reading a section of the paper while nursing a cup of coffee. Their voices where dull buzzes at the back of his mind since the majority of it was occupied with thoughts of the kiss he had shared with Sasuke.

Kushina and Minato exchanged glances when Naruto sighed deeply for the tenth time that morning. He poked the remainder of his food with his fork. He had managed to wolf down three waffles and one slice of beacon but had lost his apatite soon after his mind started to wander.

"Who are you thinking about?" Kyuubi asked from across the table. The glazed over look disappeared from Naruto's eyes as they snapped to Kyuubi, narrowing dangerously.

"None of your business," Naruto mumbled. He pushed his plate of eggs away, stood up, and walked out of the kitchen. Kyuubi watched him go with a frown on his face. Kushina mistook the frown for a look of disappointment.

"Just give him more time. He'll come arou-"

"Have you told him yet?" Kyuubi interrupted, startling Kushina.

"No," Kushina sighed.

* * *

If one where to be walking down the halls of Konoha Art Academy Monday morning one would encounter a frightening sight.

Sasuke Uchiha was in a good mood.

On a Monday.

In the morning.

Sasuke marched with great vigor down the hallways, raising an eyebrow when he saw a teacher give him a wide eyed look before ducking into the nearest classroom.

Over the weekend he'd made up his mind to pursue Naruto. If things didn't go well then he'd know that he wasn't emotionally attracted to the blond. Then, maybe he could finally get a good nights rest.

As usual, everyone was out of their seats socializing and Kakashi had yet to show up.

Sasuke walked right up to Naruto's desk where he was scribbling music notes furiously across music scales.

Sasuke placed his hands on either side of the desk and leaned in closer.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke," Naruto responded blandly.

When Naruto spoke, Sasuke's memory was whipped clean and he forgot everything he'd planned on saying.

He tried to ask his 'inner self ' for help but all he found was a note saying: OUT TO LUNCH.

Sasuke ended up standing in front of Naruto's desk, giving him a frightened look that could have easily been mistaken for one of his death glares.

Sasuke was never good at displaying his emotions very well.

Naruto sighed, and sat back.

"Was there something you needed?" he asked.

"Go to the movies with me tomorrow." It was the first thing he could think of.

"Like on a date?" Naruto said slowly.

"Yes."

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke I don't think-"

Panic set in. He hadn't prepared himself for rejection.

Sasuke's inner self peeked around the corner. '_Convince him Uchiha_!' he called.

"I'll pay for everything."

"That's not it, it's just…" Naruto trailed off avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

"Just what?" Sasuke interrupted angrily.

"We barely get along already, I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Then we'll get to know each other," Sasuke said firmly.

Naruto met his eye this time, a wiry smile played across his face.

"Your strangely persistent for an antisocial bastard you know that?"

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto chewed the end of his pencil. "I'll think about it."

Sasuke nodded and left to take his seat.

Naruto turned back to stare back at the music notes that he had scribbled on his paper, trying to make sense of the emotion raging through his chest. He couldn't seem to keep his heart rate down.

He was glad when he saw Kakashi walking casually into the room.

Good, maybe school would take his mind off of a certain dark haired teen. His eyes widened however, when he saw someone else following Kakashi into the room.

"Class we have a new student," Kakashi announced, bringing the volume down to a low murmur and finally to silence.

"It's like looking at a Sasuke version of Naruto," Kiba whispered.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself," Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet all of you," the boy said politely. "My name is Kyuubi."

Naruto felt everyone's eyes on his face but he refused to acknowledge their curious glances.

All he could concentrate on where the icy blue eyes that held his in an almost unspoken challenge.


	11. Sibling Rivalry Part I

**Naruto Hime**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto so don't sue me.

**Warning:** This is Shonen-ai also known as Boys Love. Foul-language. Some OCCness might occur.

* * *

Chapter 11 …

**Sibling Rivalry **

**PART I**

"Fuck."

"Naruto watch your language," Kakashi said. Though his tone held a sickening amount of amusement.

Kyuubi stood motionless, all the while watching Naruto's face closely.

His brother didn't even try to hide his anger at having Kyuubi there. Tired of looking at the blazing blue eyes that were becoming narrower with every second, his eyes traveled away from Naruto to the rest of the class, surveying each face carefully.

They stopped at someone sitting diagonally from him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as a saw a spark of curiosity in the usually indifferent face. He whipped his head around to see what had caused the reaction.

His eyes landed on Sasuke.

Naruto felt anger surge through him. He turned back to Kyuubi to find his brother _still _staring at Sasuke.

"Hmmm…where should we sit you?" Kakashi said his eyes twinkling. "Since Mr. Fujito seems to be running late this morning I'll just have you sit in his seat." A few gasps could be heard throughout the room. "Right in front of Naruto."

The dark haired twin didn't say a word.

When he took his seat he remained impassive.

Kyuubi could feel Naruto's eyes burning a hole through his head for the entire period.

* * *

Coincidently enough Kyuubi shared four classes with Naruto, all his morning classes.

So now he found himself stepping out of the boy's locker room after changing into his gyms clothes, and onto the field where his brother and friends all stood in a circle.

All accept one.

Sasuke Uchiha stood a few feet away. To a normal pedestrian just strolling by it looked like Sasuke was just tying his shoe laces, but to Kyuubi and anyone else who spent most of their time studying people, Sasuke was looking at Naruto. But not just looking either. _Starin_g.

Kyuubi raised one pierced eyebrow. He slowly approached the Uchiha just as he was standing up. Making his steps pronounced so as to not startle Sasuke.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha." Kyuubi simply stated. Sasuke gave him a _well-duh_ look, and then went back to staring at Naruto.

"You're like me yet…." Kyuubi's head slowly turned away his eyes traveling to where Naruto stood doubled over laughing about something Kiba was saying. "You like him."

Sasuke stared at him with a blank expression.

Kyuubi's face stayed emotionless and his voice was so monotone he could have easily been a robot.

"Interesting…" Kyuubi said slowly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "…You'll lose him."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by - "

"FIFTY LAPS AROUND THE FIELD!"

* * *

Sasuke fastened his tie, noticing he was the last one in the locker room to change. He sighed in relief when he didn't see any sign of Kyuubi. He was about to walk out the door but a hand roughly pulled him back with dizzying strength.

Naruto slammed Sasuke into the rows of lockers cutting off Sasuke's growl with his mouth. Sasuke let out a gasp as he felt Naruto's tongue run over his bottom lip.

Taking advantage of that, Naruto slid his tongue into Sasuke's open mouth. Finally deciding to give in, Sasuke used his tongue to wrestle with Naruto's own pink muscle. The locker room was soon filled with moans as their tongues slipped passed each other, still dueling to see who would take over. The need for air made itself known so Naruto pulled away and opted for sucking on Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto what are you-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off by his own throaty moan as Naruto bite and sucked on a sensitive area on his throat. The blond's hands roughly grabbed Sasuke's dark locks, forcing his head back to get better access to his throat. He had to fight from bucking his hips when Naruto's knee slid between his legs and onto his quickly hardening member.

Sasuke let out an involuntary moan. All warning signs where up in an instant. There was something off about Naruto's actions. He clutched helplessly onto Naruto's jacket as the blond started to thrust against him. He felt a shiver run down his spine, not even realizing he was moving against Naruto's leg feverishly to create more friction. Naruto's loud grunt brought him back to his senses.

"Naruto stop-" Sasuke frowned at his husky voice. He hadn't known he was that turned on. He stifled a groan when Naruto's skilled mouth left his throat to peer at him. His involuntarily licked his lips as Naruto's blazing blue eyes met his.

Was Naruto…angry?

" I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is - but not when you're using it to make your brother jealous." Sasuke snapped, congratulating himself on not turning into a puddle of goo when Naruto released him.

"Fine." Naruto left so quickly Sasuke almost thought he had imagined him standing there. The door closed softly behind the blond, bringing with it a deafening silence in the locker room.

Sasuke took a deep breath. Running a shaky hand through his hair.

He uncomfortably made his way to one of the stalls, not commenting when Kiba gave him a wide eyed look as he passed.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at his lunch trey without actually looking at it.

He hadn't quite gotten over what had happened in the locker room and now his mind was plagued by thoughts of Naruto. He knew he had hit a raw nerve when he mentioned his brother but he hadn't expected an angry reaction. He had hoped Naruto had been jealous because that would have shown he was interested in him but now he wasn't so sure.

It had become apparent he had only been used in some sort of weird sibling rivalry.

Sasuke looked around the cafeteria, frowning when he didn't see the usual mop of blond hair. He spotted Naruto's usual table but was disappointed to find Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji, eating their meals in silence all the while throwing worried glances at the empty chair Naruto usually occupied.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, looking up as Sasuke slid out of his chair.

"Bathroom." He replied already walking away. She blinked owlishly at his retreating back. She wasn't sure if she had imagined it or not but Sasuke looked…concerned?

Deciding that it was probably something bad he ate, she returned to her conversation with Ino.

* * *

Sasuke found Naruto in the music room sitting on a black piano bench in front of a grand piano. His hands traveled lightly over the keys with practiced ease. He was singing loudly but without much enthusiasm.

"_Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moon dance. With the stars up above in your eyes_." Sasuke was surprised to find Naruto's voice didn't match his face at all. It wasn't soft or cute. Instead it was a deep gruff voice that reminded him of a rock star. Yet it was also smooth and melodious and pleasant to listen to.

"_A fantabulous night to make romance_," Naruto sang softly. "_'Neath the cover of October skies_."

It was strange to hear a song with a normally fast tempo sung so slowly but it made it sound more mystified and romantic. Sasuke sat in one of the stiff blue chairs near the piano, his eyes never leaving Naruto's form.

"_And all the leaves on the trees are falling. To the sound of the breezes that blow_."

There was also an edge of sorrow and longing in the voice. Sasuke couldn't stop staring.

"_And I'm trying to please to the calling. Of your heart-strings that play soft and low_."

Naruto bowed his head making his mop of blond hair fall into his face, while his hands flew over the keys that carried the melody.

"_And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush. And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_."

Sasuke's ears perked up as Naruto's voice came out smooth and easy as he got more into the song. Since he was singing more seriously his voice came out stronger.

"_Can I just have one more Moon dance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with you, my love_-?" For some unknown reason Naruto missed a key on the piano, and abruptly stopped playing. His eyes snapped open, as the sound of clapping reached his ears. He twisted to face Sasuke and frowned when he spotted him.

"Oh it's just you," Naruto said hoarsely. He cleared his throat, turning back to the piano.

* * *

A tumble weed swept through the hall.

Neji stood on one end. His hands clenched at his side, his face resembling that of a marble statue.

On the other side stood Kyuubi, a trey of food balanced in his hands. His black haired tied into a messy pony tale, while icy blue eyes stared unblinking.

"Namikaze," Neji said in a bland tone, his voice revealing nothing about how he felt.

He had met Kyuubi once. A long time ago at an arts camp held by Konoha Art Academy when they were very young. They had disliked each other instantly.

"It's been a long time Hyuuga."

"It has." Neji 's voice had dropped a degrees lower in hope of sparking at least a glimmer of emotion on Kyuubi's face.

"They just released me from the hospital."

"For what? Good behavior?"

"No," Kyuubi said quietly."I agreed to be doped up on medication for the rest of my life."

Neji froze unsure what to do. Kyuubi had just shared something extremely personal with him. Insulting him would make him look like a cold-hearted bastard. And sympathizing with him would make him look idiotic. _Damn._

"I'm sorry to hear that," Neji said stiffly. Kyuubi simply shrugged, kicking the tumbled weed aside, he walked away to eat his lunch in solitude.

As Neji watched him walk off it suddenly dawned on him: _Kyuubi looked exactly like Naruto. _


	12. Sibling Rivalry Part II

**Naruto Hime**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** This is Shonen-ai also known as Boys Love. Foul-language. Some OCCness might occur.

**A/N: **This is a _flashback _chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12…

**Sibling Rivalry Part II**

Kyuubi stared at the man sitting opposite of him.

He took in the disheveled white hair and the bored expression as well as how tense his godfather's shoulders where.

"I've spoken to your mother recently," Jiraiya said for the first time since he came to visit. Kyuubi felt his heart beat escalate.

"Mother?" he rasped. He hadn't spoken in so long, he wasn't surprised to hear how hoarse his voice sounded.

The old man licked his lips. "Yes, she asked me to come here in her place."

Kyuubi's attention peaked, but like always the feeling was trumped by his anger towards his parents. The very people who had dumped him in the hospital in the first place. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to listen to what his perverted godfather was spewing about his release.

"They won't let you come back unless you agree to take a full dosage of the appropriate medication."

Kyuubi raised his eyebrows.

"Full dosage of the appropriate medication?" he echoed.

"Yes well umm..." the old man cleared his throat. "They uh, think it's best to avoid any complications."

"So in order for me to be released I have to be doped up on drugs," Kyuubi said, his voice becoming flat and cold again.

Jiraiya nodded slowly.

* * *

Kyuubi sat cross legged on the floor while Naruto sat opposite of him playing with a toy truck.

Naruto made loud car noise, running the truck over Kyuubi's knee.

Kyuubi ignored him, his blue eyes narrowed in concentration while he tried to stitch a stuffed bear's ripped ear.

"Watcha doin'?" Naruto asked setting his truck aside. Kyuubi continued to ignore him, running the needle through the ear then tugging onto it until it tightened.

Naruto sat up and grabbed the bear out of his brother's reach.

"I didn't know you played with dolls," Naruto teased.

"It's not a doll. Now give it back," Kyuubi held out his hand. The blond grinned, ignoring the outstretching hand. Kyuubi lunged at the other boy and grabbed hold of the bear but Naruto didn't let go. Naruto pulled on the stuffed bear's leg while Kyuubi held onto its ear.

"Give it back, mommy made it for me!" Kyuubi cried.

"Did not! She woulda' givin' me one too!" Naruto shouted, his cheeks puffing out.

Kyuubi suddenly let go of the bear, resulting in Naruto falling backwards. To his dismay the stitches had come completely undone. The bear's torn ear lay on the ground, a little puff of stuffing still clinging to it.

"You'll pay for that." Kyuubi said in a cold voice. He didn't wait for Naruto to respond before storming out of the room.

Naruto lay back, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

"Naruto." Sasuke's calm voice brought him back to the surface. "Don't you think you should be working?"

Naruto frowned in annoyance. "I'm done already."

He picked up his paper and handed it to Sasuke.

"Two and nine are wrong," Sasuke muttered briefly, returning the paper. Naruto merely shrugged and went back to staring out the window.

"Naruto."

"What?" he said flatly.

"Have you…" Sasuke stopped, hesitating for a second. "Do you have an answer for me?"

Naruto stared at him blankly. Then his eyebrows slowly knitted together. He picked up Sasuke's paper and scanned it intently.

"You write like a girl." Naruto mumbled. "Nope. It looks like you finished way before I was anyway."

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "About our date."

"Oh…" Naruto flushed, setting the paper back down. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Now, divide it by pi…" Shikamaru started.

"Pie?" Kiba said. Shikamaru let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes. Pi as in ratio of any circle's circumference to its diameter."

Silence.

"We learned it in Geometry last year…" Shikamaru continued, hoping Kiba would catch on soon.

"But this is Algebra," Kiba said with a frown.

"I_ know _that-"

Kiba snickered. "And why is it called pie?"

Silence.

"Uzumaki."

"Lets go Friday night," Naruto said.

Sasuke turned back to his work as Naruto melted back into another memory.

* * *

"_Kyuubi."_

The voice was no more then a whisper.

"_Kyuubi._"

It came from the deepest cavern of his mind.

"_Kyuubi_."

It was louder now since he stopped taking the blue pills.

"_Kyuubi wake up_."

The blue pills always made him sluggish and sleepy. It made him incompetent.

"_WAKE UP_!"

Pale lids slowly opened.

Kyuubi's blue eyes stared up at the dark ceiling.

"_You've been ignoring me Kyuubi_," a child's voice said.

"I haven't," Kyuubi responded.

He was about to close his eyes again but a deep growl made them stay open.

"_Look at me when I'm speaking to you_."

Kyuubi slowly turned, his eyes meeting those of two black buttons.

A stuffed bear lay on his pillow facing him.

"My apologies Nox." Kyuubi pushed back his covers, hissing when his feet touched the cold ground.

"_How's your brother_?"

"It's fine. Don't get involved."

"_That well huh_?" Nox said. Kyuubi grabbed the bear.

"My plan will work."

"_Let me help you destroy him Kyuubi_," Nox said. "_Let me help you destroy Naruto_."

A slow cold smile spread across Kyuubi's face while his eyes glistened.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by much to Sasuke's great satisfaction. Before he knew it, it was Friday morning.

Sasuke stifled a groan when he noticed Kakashi was there earlier than usual - or maybe he was late since the whole class was already seated.

Naruto sat at his desk furiously scribbling away at the same piece of paper he had Monday. His brother sat behind him looking bored. As soon as Sasuke entered however, Kyuubi's eyes followed him until he approached.

"La Campanella_._" Kyuubi read out loud.

Naruto immediately shielded his work, giving Kyuubi a disapproving glare. The dark haired twin pretended not to notice. "I didn't know we were allowed to use other musical compositions for our projects."

"We are if you remember it by heart." Sasuke responded, taking his seat and ignoring Naruto's stare.

"Good morning students," Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Good morning sensei," the class resounded half-heartily.

"How are the two minute music pieces based on an emotion I assigned to you going?" Loud groans escaped most of the students. "Fantastic, glad to hear it."

The announcement was met with silence except for the occasional bang of someone hitting their head against their desks.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your work. Don't mind me." And with that he sat back in his chair, took out his orange book, and ignored some of the threats of suicide made by the more desperate students.

* * *

Kyuubi waited for his brother outside of the school.

It was Friday afternoon. School had been out for a good thirty minutes and still no sign of Naruto. He sat on the brim of the fountain, watching as the last remaining students went home for the weekend. He was about to get up to leave when one of the students approached him.

" Kyuubi?" The girl asked. He raised his eyebrows when the voice of the girl turned out to be completely male. Kyuubi gave her a curt nod.

"My name is Deidara. I was wondering if you'd heard of the Bishonen program here at KA?"

Kyuubi slowly shook his head.

"Well then today's your lucky day Kyuubi…"


	13. Triskaidekaphobia

**Naruto Hime**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto comes from the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: **I have no idea why I named this chapter Triskaidekaphobia which is the fear of the number 13. Maybe because you guys have something to fear! MWHAHAHA (ahem) on with the story then….

* * *

Chapter 13…

**XIII**

**Triskaidekaphobia**

Naruto turned to look at Sakura. They were all in the bishonen room for yet another meeting.

Everyone besides Naruto and Gaara where seated. The pink haired girl looked at him expectantly.

"We want to know what you think."

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Hn. Dobe."

Naruto glared at Sasuke but the dark-haired teen merely smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We were talking about an up coming photo shoot with a yaoi theme and I asked if you'd be….comfortable…doing it."

There was silence in the room as everyone turned to look at him making him blush at least three different shades of red. He was glad it was only he, Sakura, Sasuke and Gaara who could make it this time. Neji had a student council meeting while the rest of the girls had to work on their semester projects.

"Y-yeah I'd be comfortable," Naruto stammered. Sakura nodded, glancing down at her wrist watch.

"I think that's it for today. I'll go talk to Itachi and get his approval over this." She stood, nodding her goodbye and exited the room. Sasuke didn't say a word as he got up, Naruto gave Gaara a small smile.

"Come on," Sasuke muttered turning to go down the hall.

Naruto fell in step with him, his eyes on the tiled floor. He just happened to look up in time to see Kyuubi standing by the entrance and talking to a tall blond haired girl who had her back to him. His brother's hair fell in wet threads around his face. His uniform clung to his thin frame. '_He must have gotten caught in the rain_.'

* * *

"The meeting will be on Monday. I'll personally escort you to the Bishonen room for your initiation," Deidara said.

Kyuubi caught Naruto and Sasuke's passing forms from his peripheral vision.

"Pardon me," Kyuubi whispered turning away from Deidara.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi called out. His brother froze, visibly tensing. Naruto slowly turned to face him, his face blank. "Are you going home?"

Naruto bit the corner of his mouth. Kyuubi knew his brother was debating on whether or not to answer him.

"No." Came the bland reply. "I'm going over to Sasuke's."

Kyuubi glanced at Sasuke.

"_He's lying_." Nox's voice echoed through his head.

"You're lying," Kyuubi accused.

Naruto escaped the awkward situation by simply grabbing hold of Sasuke's hand and pulling him away.

"When where you going to inform me you where going to my house?" Sasuke asked as they walked away.

"Shut up teme. We have a date tonight remember."

"That still doesn't explain why you invited yourself to my home."

Naruto stopped walking. Sasuke waited for him with his arms crossed.

"If you don't want me to come then just say so," Naruto bit out, still refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly.

"I just don't want to go home okay?" Naruto said running a hand through his hair.

"Ok."

* * *

A long silent car ride and one awkward hello to Itachi later, Naruto found himself in Sasuke's bedroom which was the size of a small apartment.

Sasuke shut the door behind them and briskly walked past him while undoing his tie and throwing his jacket into the hamper by the mini-fridge. Naruto froze at the door as Sasuke started to peel off his shirt.

"Can I use your phone?" Naruto asked, quickly averting his eyes from the half naked…_sex god_…er…boy.

"Hn."

Sasuke continued stripping off various clothing until he stood only in his boxers.

Since Naruto didn't speak 'Sasuke' he took that as a 'go ahead'.

"Hello?" a deep male voice said. Naruto groaned. Of all the people to…

"Is mom home?" Naruto asked not bothering to greet his brother. There was a brief moment of silence. Naruto heard some muffled speech in the background. Then the phone picked up again.

"Naruto!" Kushina practically yelled into the phone, making the blond wince and pull the phone away from his ear.

"Hi mom," Naruto said weakly.

"Hey sweetheart how are you!" Kushina shouted. She didn't wait for Naruto to reply before she went into a very long, very detail summary about how her day went.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he heard Kushina's voice coming loud and clear out of the telephone.

"Hey uh-mom can I spend the night at Sasuke's?" Naruto asked when there was a break in Kushina's rant. He held his breath but he didn't have to wait long.

"Sure I don't see why not!" Kushina said cheerfully. "Oh- I got to go you're father's home. Bye sweetie I love you!"

Naruto cleared his throat well aware of Sasuke's eyes on his face.

"I love you too," Naruto mumbled his cheeks burning. He didn't have to look up to know Sasuke was smirking.

"Have a good time! Give Sasuke a kiss for me!"

After mumbling a good bye, Naruto hung up the phone. Sasuke mouthed 'I love you too' earning himself a face full of pillow.

"Che, bastard," Naruto grumbled. His blue eyes suddenly lit up as an idea crossed his mind.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms in an attempt to act unfazed. His breath caught as Naruto stopped directly in front of him, placing both hands on his shoulders.

"My mom said for me to give you a kiss for her so…" Naruto trailed off as he once again pressed his lips again Sasuke's, his eyes closing with the movement. Sasuke did the same and immediately parted his lips. \Naruto alternated between the Sasuke's upper lip and lower lip, licking the underside of the Uchiha's lips and trapping them in his own. Sasuke eagerly moved his mouth against Naruto's. He was about to release his tongue into the other's mouth but Naruto slowly pulled away.

"Mmm…I don't think that's what she meant," Sasuke murmured his eyes half lidded, glad that he wasn't the only one sporting a flush.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Naruto whispered huskily.

Sasuke lowered his head capturing Naruto's lips between his parted ones. The blond hooked his arms around Sasuke's next deepening the kiss. Sasuke started forward, forcing Naruto to walk backwards.

They both landed ungracefully onto the bed, never one's breaking lip contact. The Uchiha pulled away, slowly kissing his way across Naruto's jaw his head stopping on the blond's exposed neck. Sasuke bit into tanned flesh, sucking on it like a lollypop.

Naruto let out a gasp, his hands traveling up and down Sasuke's back. While Sasuke continued to nip and suck until a red bruise formed on Naruto's neck. Sasuke slowly unbuttoned Naruto's shirt and bit into the blond's collar bone. Capturing the skin between his teeth then sucked on the skin.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped squirming under Sasuke's body. Sasuke groaned from the sudden movement, not realizing he had ground his own hips against Naruto's until the blond let out another gasp.

* * *

Naruto emerged from the bathroom, a towel hanging off his shoulders dressed in Sasuke's silky dark blue boxers and a grey wife beater. He dried his hair as he walked towards the bed, where Sasuke was already laying under the covers reading a book by the lamp light.

Sasuke had claimed the shower first after their…activities and was dressed in grey sweat pants with no shirt. The blond threw the towel in the hamper then crawled into the bed. Giving Sasuke a chaste kiss, he settled next to the dark haired teen with his head on his shoulders. They laid in comfortable silence with Sasuke absently running his hands through Naruto's hair. Naruto's eyes shut against the gentle touch.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?"

"Didn't we have a date tonight?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"It can wait until later," Sasuke whispered. He leaned over Naruto to shut off the lights.


	14. The New Prince

**Naruto Hime**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto not mine. Naruto Kishimoto's. Author sad but live with it.

**Warning:** BL (boy love), Foul Language, OOCness.

* * *

Chapter 14…

**The New Prince  
**

Sasuke let out a low groan when the shrill ring of the phone snapped him awake. Reluctantly moving away from Naruto's warm form, he plucked his cell phone off the table and answered.

"What?" Sasuke growled moodily. He was not by any means a morning person. There was a sigh on the other line as the person spoke.

"We need you down at the school in the next twenty minutes," Sakura said, sounding just as tired as he felt. "Itachi wants to do the photo-shoot as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Sakura groaned. " Apparently he's booked some hot shot photographer and I guess this is the only day the guy can do it."

"Fine."

He hung up before Sakura could say anything more. Leaning down, he kissed Naruto's lips to wake him up.

"Come on dobe, Sakura wants us to come to school for the photo-shoot."

"Wha' time is it?" Naruto mumbled sleepily. Sasuke stared at the green digits of his alarm clock.

"Five thirty a.m, saturday." He slowly peeled away the covers and stood. Naruto followed suite but his feet got tangled in the covers and he ending falling with a heavy '_thud_' onto the ground.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked amused. Naruto groaned but gave Sasuke a thumbs up. Smirking, Sasuke made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Mm' goin' ta murder Sak'ra," Naruto murmured sitting up right.

* * *

Exactly twenty minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the school. Everyone was already there helping set up.

Naruto yawned, his vision momentarily blurring from the moisture in his eyes. He blinked slowly, taking in the redecorated Bishonen room. All the furniture had been removed for the photo shoot.

The room was bare except for the white table covered with food and drinks as well as various snacks. There were large lamps set up around a small area that looked like had been covered by two white sheets. One was propped up on a screen while the other lay in front of it.

"It should be a crime to be up at this un-godly hour,"Ten-ten murmured as she snatched a banana muffin.

"The photographer will be here in a few minutes," Sasuke commented dryly, handing Naruto a plastic cup filled with warm liquid. Naruto eyed the cup suspiciously. He sniffed it than looked back up at Sasuke, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Its coffee," Sasuke said. When Naruto continued to stare blankly at him he elaborated, "You drink it."

Nodding slowly, the blond took a tiny sip, cringing from the bitter taste before taking a longer swig. As he continued to drink, he slowly felt his body coming back to life.

As Naruto finished off the last few drops the door to the room opened and Itachi walked in, looking chic in fashionable black slacks and a silky blue button up shirt with the top two buttons left undone. He was followed closely by Deidara and another man the group had never seen before.

"Everyone," Itachi began clasping his hands behind his back. "This is Kabuto." Itachi motioned to the silver haired man with black rimed spectacles. "I expect all of you to treat him kindly and listen to everything he says."

Itachi gave Kabuto a curt nod before walking off to speak with Hinata, who stood by arranging some lights.

"May I please get all the Bishonen lined up together?" Kabuto asked. Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara lined up in that order. Kabuto gave them all a calculating gaze.

"Hmmm…" Kabuto mused. "Those two."

Kabuto pointed to Naruto then Gaara. Sasuke looked as if he were about to say something but he simply gave an uncaring shrug and went to help Sakura bring in the rest of the camera equipment. Neji glanced at Gaara before also walking away.

"Now," Kabuto began pushing up his spectacles with his forefinger. "I want you to do a lovers embrace. Nothing lustful or out of taste keep it strictly PG." Gaara gave a slight nod while Naruto licked his lips nervously. "Show me love and trust. Convince your audience."

After that, Sai appeared out of nowhere and hauled Gaara and Naruto off to do their makeup and give them their clothes.

* * *

As Naruto and Gaara stepped back into the room everyone grew silent. Naruto blushed. He supposed it had something to do with what they wore.

Naruto had been stripped of his shirt and was only wearing form fitting black leather pants. He also wore a black chocker, and his nails had been pained black. All traces of gel had been washed out of his hair and they had blow dried it to the point where it was long silky strands of gold that fell to his shoulders.

Sai had applied a tiny amount of lip-gloss to make his lips shine as well as applying some mascara to his blond lashes to make them darker, making his blue eyes pop out even more.

Gaara was also wearing all black. He wore loose fitting slacks and a long silky black button down shirt that had been left open to show off his sculpted chest. His hair had been gelled and tossed into spikes. They had applied little make-up on him, a touch of foundation to even out his skin.

"You guys look fucking hot!" Hidan shouted from his corner. In his lap, Ino giggled and gave them both a warm smile. Sasuke couldn't stop staring at Naruto, he hoped he wasn't drooling. He tried to fight the anger that licked him raw when Gaara placed a hand on the small of Naruto's back to lead him away.

They both walked onto the set where Kabuto was waiting for them. He gave them an approving once over and motioned for them to go ahead.

Naruto stiffened as he felt Gaara move behind him. The red head wound his arm around Naruto until his entire arm covered the blond's sculpted stomach. Suddenly Naruto became very aware of all the eyes watching him.

He expected the bright lights to burn his retinas but all they did was warm his skin. It felt good in a way but it didn't take away his nervousness. Kabuto moved closer, lifting a giant white digital camera. The blond froze. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to smile?

'_click_'

'_click_'

Kabuto lowered the camera, giving Naruto a critical look.

"Just relax," Gaara whispered. Naruto nodded rapidly, taking three deep breaths.

"Naruto-kun, convincingly now," Kabuto chided lifting the large camera to his face. Naruto took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He ignored everyone in the room, letting his mind glaze over.

'_click_'

Naruto parted his mouth, letting his eyes softened. An image of Sasuke flickering through his mind.

'_click_'

'_click_'

He imagined it was Sasuke's warm breath tickled his neck and that it was Sasuke's strong arms that wound protectively around his stomach. Letting all the stiffness escape his form, Naruto leaned against the warm broad chest, hooking his arm to the back of Gaara's head. Surprised, Gaara lowered his head until it rested in the crook of Naruto's shoulder.

'_click_'

'_click_'

'_click_'

Kabuto smirked. "Fantastic, but we aren't there yet."

Naruto let out a yelp of surprised when Gaara flipped him around into a tight embrace. For a second he froze but then relaxed into the hug. He rested his head against Gaara's bare chest, enjoying the feel of the warm hands resting on his lower back. Gaara faced the camera, making his eyes harden into a possessive look. For a second there Sasuke was convinced it was real. His eyes connected with Neji's.

'_click_'

'_click_'

'_click_'

Gaara's arms moved over Naruto's form and came to rest on his cheeks. Cupping the blond's cheeks he moved his face closer until there faces where inches apart. He heard a low menacing growl somewhere off to his right.

'_click_'

"That's it, perfect. Part you're mouth a bit. _Ahh_ that's it."

'_click_'

'_click_'

"Sasuke no! You can't! There in the middle of shooting!" Sakura shouted moving to hold Sasuke back. Gaara couldn't help but smirk.

'_click_'

'_click_'

'_click_'

"Perfect." Kabuto turned to the other occupants of the room. "If I can please have the two remaining Bishonen get ready that would be great."

The room suddenly came back to life. Sai grabbed Sasuke and Neji by the wrist and disappeared. Hinata turned the music down, Sakura went to have a quick word with Naruto and Gaara, Ten-ten hurriedly helped Kabuto replace his camera and lens, and Ino got him a drink.

* * *

The photo shoot finished around one o' clock that afternoon. As everyone got ready to go home, Deidara walked in with an uncharacteristic grin on his face.

"I'd like to make an announcement everyone!" Deidara shouted. Everyone stopped everything to look curiously at the happy cross-dresser. "We would like to announce that we are adding a new member to the Bishonen Princes."

There was a low murmur as everyone craned there necks to get a look at the new Prince. Naruto who stood next to Sasuke chattering away about something or other turned to give the room a curious gaze. Why had everyone suddenly gone quiet

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kyuubi," Itachi said calmly.

The entire room grew silent. Most of them thought they were seeing a second Naruto dressed in all black, with a black hoody and black jeans and converses with black hair.

"No."

Everyone turned to look at Naruto. The blond was standing with his eyes wide with disbelief and something else. Something that made Sasuke's breath catch and wonder what exactly Kyuubi did to Naruto to make Naruto's blue eyes reflect…fear.

"Naruto?" Deidara questioned worriedly. Naruto continued to stare at his brother and looking as if he wanted to bolt straight out of there.

Naruto pushed past everyone and stormed out of the room with Sasuke hot on his heel. Gaara quickly got up to follow but someone stepped in front of him before he could reach the door.

"Hyuuga."

"Don't you think you should be getting changed?" Neji asked lifting up a well groomed eyebrow. Gaara's eyes flickered beyond Neji's shoulder and watched as Sasuke quickly caught up to Naruto and whirled him around. They were too far for him to hear but he could see Naruto's distressed expression.

"What are you trying to prove?" Gaara asked his eyes reconnecting with Neji's haunting lilac orbs.

"Naruto can take care of himself," Neji said calmly. "If he needs comfort, Sasuke can provide it."

Over Neji's shoulder Gaara watched Naruto's face.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart!"

A short pause.

"Oh. Well of course it would be alright."

Kushina bit her lower lip.

"Can I ask why Naruto?"

There was another pause, this time much longer.

"I see."

A low sigh.

"We'll see you Sunday afternoon then."

Silence.

"I love you too. Bye."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the absence I've been frantically searching for my muse. This story is getting harder to write. Again, if you are reading this some time in the future, what number i-Pad are we on? 6? 7?


	15. Kyuubi

**Naruto Hime**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto Belongs to Kishimoto I own no part of it.

**A/N:** I feel like this chapter is more like a filler since nothing really happens. No seriously nothing happens. It's really sad.

* * *

Chapter 15…

**XV**

**Kyuubi  
**

Kyuubi thought he'd walked into the wrong class room.

Everyone was seated, working quietly on their projects. Some banging away on some instrument or another, while others scribbled furiously in their note books. It was uncharacteristically quiet in the class room.

He instantly spotted his brother by the window, his hair shining in the morning light like a golden halo. Ignoring Nox's disapproving 'humph' Kyuubi went to sit next to his brother.

"Two weeks until your semester projects are due!" Kakashi called cheerfully. "Do your best everyone." He got thirty pairs of eyes shooting death glares his way.

"Naruto."

Naruto took a deep breath before turning to face the icy blue eyes that loomed beside him.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked rudely. Kyuubi could feel Sasuke's curious gaze on them both. He gave the dark-haired teen a wary glance before turning back to his brother.

"You've been avoiding me all week," Kyuubi pointed out quietly. Naruto gave him a strained smile, making Kyuubi blink.

"Kyuubi it's not you, it's me." With that the blond got up and walked away, opting for sitting in the vacant seat in the back.

"Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi turned to see one of the girls (what was her name Sakura?) staring openly at him, her gaze full of unconcealed curiosity.

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura said jutting her hand under his chin. He looked at the hand, then her face again. "You might have seen me at the photo-shoot Saturday." Sakura continued, oblivious to the way Kyuubi was staring at her like she'd grown a second head. "You left before we got a chance to talk."

"Oh."

"Well I just wanted to welcome you on the behalf of the Bishonen Prince's."

With one last calculating gaze, Sakura sauntered off to class.

* * *

When lunch came around, Kyuubi decided to escape into the Music Room instead of his usual hide-out in the library. That's when Nox decided to finally drill him for that morning.

'_You just let it go just like that_!'

Sighing, Kyuubi turned to the bear poking out of his school bag.

"What would you have me do?" Kyuubi asked out loud.

'_I don't know! Accuse him of being a bad brother. Call him names! Stomp on his garden!_'

"He doesn't have a garden."

'_What's that noise_?' Nox asked suddenly.

"What noise?" Kyuubi asked looking around him. There were a few moments of silence. Then, he heard it. It sounded like someone who ate a spoon full of mashed potatoes and was trying to speak with there mouth full.

'_Sounds like somebody's getting strangled_!' Nox exclaimed too excitedly. Grabbing the bear, made his way to the source of the noise. He threw the closet door open only to want to shut it again. Standing there, in the cramped broom closet was a rather large boy with his lips pressed against a…pineapple? Kyuubi felt his lips twitch.

"What are you…?"

Chouji's eye's grew as wide as dinner plates. Immediately removing his lips from the pineapple, Chouji started trembling with embarrassment as he turned all shades of pink and red.

"It's not what it looks like!" Chouji shouted.

'_Oh eww_.'

"It was you're idea to check it out," Kyuubi chided the bear. Chouji's turned a horror struck face toward the bear then brought his round brown eyes to stare at him. Kyuubi simply raised an eyebrow.

'_I don't even_ want _to know_,' Nox muttered.

"Okay," Chouji started, licking his lips. "I won't ask why you're talking to a bear if you don't tell anybody about what you've seen here."

"Deal."

Kyuubi moved back as Chouji practically ran him over to get out of the closet.

Kyuubi raised a hand in goodbye. Chouji dashed out of the room, his face still a bright shade of red.

'_You sure are popular today_,' Nox muttered. Confused, Kyuubi slowly turned around to find his brother making his way towards him.

"Sakura-chan-wanted-me-to-tell-you-we-have-a-meeting-after-school," Naruto blurted out in one breath. The dark-haired twin was so surprised he couldn't say anything. This was the first time Naruto was addressing him on by his own will and he didn't insult him. Frowning at Kyuubi's lack of response, Naruto hurriedly mumbled a 'see ya later' and ambled off.

Kyuubi's blank gaze followed Naruto all the way to the door where a smug looking Sasuke was waiting.

"See wasn't that so hard was it?" he heard Sasuke say.

"Shut-up!"

'_Wow, two in one day. Must be a new record_.' Nox said sarcastically. Kyuubi hmmed in agreement. There was an uncomfortable ache in his chest he wanted to get rid of.

Picking his way through the many rows of chairs, Kyuubi chose to sit in the first row. Picking up a guitar, he started to tune it. He never noticed the figure standing frozen in the doorway.

'_That blind-guy is staring at us_.'

Blind guy?

'_Yeah y'know. The one that hates you._'

Oh.

"Hyuuga?" Kyuubi said not looking up. "Can I help you with something?"

Neji stepped further into the room.

"I heard someone playing and…" Neji's voice trailed away as Kyuubi slowly raised his head to regard him.

"I'll stop if it bothers you." It was a little more than a whisper and Neji had to strain to hear.

"No it's fine," Neji said. He wanted to slap a hand over his mouth. "I liked it."

At that moment he wanted to strangle himself. He hoped that the other boy hadn't heard what he said but fate was cruel and unkind so he wasn't surprised when Kyuubi stopped mid-stroke and looked up again. Neji didn't avert his gaze. He opted for giving Kyuubi a look that said '_yeah, I complimented you. What of it_?'

"Hmm."

"Thank you."

Neji raised a brow in surprised. "I'll let you work than."

"Wait."

Neji froze from his spot in the doorway. He turned around, molding his features back into stone.

"Yes?"

Kyuubi licked his lips, a tiny amount of pink dusting his pale cheeks. Neji would have gaped but he was above that.

"You can stay if you wish," Kyuubi said, his blue eyes adopting an unnatural shine. "You didn't bother me at all."

Neji raised a single brow. Kyuubi quickly averted his gaze to the side. The Hyuuga blinked slowly, he couldn't believe it. Was Kyuubi embarrassed?

"Alright," Neji said after basking in silence for over five seconds. He walked into the room and deliberately took a seat next to Kyuubi on the couch. Said boy stiffened a little but moved to the side to create more room to sit.


	16. Bonds

**Naruto Hime**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. I did not nor do I profit from this.

**Warning:** Yaoi (boy x boy), BL (boy love), FLUFF (in this chapter), Foul Language, OOCness.

* * *

Chapter 16…

**XVI**

**Bonds**

"Where is he?" Sakura growled irritably. She turned to the lounging blond across from her, making her frown deepen. "You told him right?"

Naruto lifted his head from where it lay across Sasuke's lap. Rolling his eyes momentarily, he lay back down and closed his eyes.

"He'll be here," Sasuke said while he absently ran a hand through Naruto's hair.

"Yeah, Kyuubi's never late to anything," Naruto added softly, earning curious looks from Sasuke and Sakura.

"We're going to have to start without him."

Ten-ten looked around the room noting only Ino and Gaara had arrived. "Now that I think about it, where are Neji and Hinata?"

"Hinata's on a date and last time I saw Neji he was with Kyuubi," Naruto answered sleepily.

"Hinata's on a date? With who?" Ino asked skeptically.

"Neji's with Kyuubi?" Gaara said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes Hinata's on a date. I think it was with Itach-"

Sasuke froze, his hand hovering over the spot above Naruto's head.

One blue eye popped open.

Naruto noted Sasuke's petrified face and wanting to save his boyfriend's fragile mind, decided not to continue.

Ino's face screwed up in confusion. "She went on a date with some guy named 'EE-touch?'."

"Sounds like a real perv," Ten-ten murmured.

Naruto shrugged and continued. "Before school let out I saw Neji and Kyuubi talking."

"What were they saying?" Gaara asked. Noticing the weird look he was given for asking the question Gaara added, "Maybe they mentioned where they were going."

Sakura adjusted her position on the plush couch. "Anyway, I talked to Deidara and…"

* * *

Kyuubi looked around the small ice cream parlor they walked into it. It was furnished with large booths and high stools lining the front counter where there was a large display of wide tubs of ice cream.

"Are you sure it's alright if we miss the meeting?" he asked, following Neji to one of the booths. Neji kept his expression in check, no matter how amusing it was to see the usual stoic twin worried.

"I'm sure they won't miss us."

They both took a seat, flipping through the thin, once-sided menu as they waited for the waitress to come to their table.

* * *

"Do you honestly think this was a good idea?" Ten-ten whispered to Sakura as they watch Naruto struggle to slip on a dark blue plaid mini-skirt.

"No," Sakura replied gloomily. Ten-ten blinked in surprise.

"So…why are we doing it then?" she asked slowly. Sakura sighed and fixed Ten-ten with an intense look.

"Deidara."

With that said, they both turned to watch Naruto button up his blouse around the stuffed bra they had given him. Kabuto was already instructing a cross-dressed Sasuke to lay on the floor. The girls both blushed when Sasuke's skirt rode up and they caught a glimpse of his milky muscular thigh.

"Now, I want _you_," Kabuto said pointing at Naruto. "To straddle him."

"You want me to what!" Naruto sputtered, blushing crimson. Kabuto smirked and pushed up his spectacle further up his nose. The girls watched on with interest, as well as the whole entire room.

"If you stop being such a girl about it we can be finished," Sasuke said from his position on the floor. Sakura snorted, only an idiot would believe that was the real reason Sasuke wanted Naruto to straddle him.

"Yeah, because you just _ooze_ masculinity right now," Naruto replied sarcastically. Sasuke pursed his glossy pink lips.

"Just relax," Kabuto said.

Sighing, Naruto took his place on top of Sasuke, already preparing his first pose.

* * *

"Hiya toots!"

They were kneeling down in front of the sand-castle they had been building.

They looked exactly alike with their heart shaped faces and soft angelic features.

One of them had slightly curly dirty blond hair and the other wild spiky light blond hair.

They both had intense blue eyes and the same look of curiosity when they were addressed.

_My Brother_…

The boy grinned toothily at the twins as he pointed his thumb to his chest, his soccer ball resting under his arm.

"I'm Sora nice to meet 'cha!"

The three other children behind him slowly crept out to get a good look at the kids their 'leader' was addressing. The tallest, a boy who looked older than all of them had amber hair and unsettling hazel eyes

"I'm Takashi and this is my little sister Yoko and our cousin Tai." He pointed to the shortest and only girl who wore a yellow summer dress and another boy of equal height with ginger hair and a band-aid going across his nose.

"Wanna play with us?" Yoko asked shyly. Kyuubi ignored the group in favor of adding more wet sand to their sand-castle but Naruto's face brightened up almost immediately.

"Yeah. Sure!"

_He's always been popular_…

"I'm Naruto by the way."

Sora nodded approvingly already taking a liking to the energetic blond.

"Let's play."

The kids all turned, expecting the blond to follow but were stopped when he suddenly shouted, "Oh, hold on!"

Then ran back to where the darker haired boy still sat.

"Yuu," Naruto called.

Kyuubi didn't look up from his work. "What?"

When Naruto noticed that his newly made friends walking back towards them he gestured to his brother.

"Guy's this is my brother Kyuubi."

"Hi Q-Bee," the three greeted.

"We're heading over there to play, wanna to come?" Naruto asked Kyuubi. Sora sighed impatiently, adjusting his soccer ball on his other hip.

"Whatever," Kyuubi sighed, brushing his sand covered hands over his swimming shorts. He stood up but still refused to look at the other kids.

Sora and Takashi glanced at each other.

"Is it okay with you guys?" Naruto asked brightly.

"I s'pose," Sora mumbled. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes but followed the group as they headed over to a more deserted spot to play.

_….and was always nice to everybody._

"But Sora, you and Takashi are always captains," Yoko whined.

"That's 'cause we're older," Sora stated matter-of-factly.

"I get Tai!" Takashi shouted

Sora looked between Yoko, who was picking her nose and Kyuubi looking all the world like he didn't want to be there. "I'll take Yoko."

"Then I get the new guy."

"That's not fair. I want Naruto to be on my team, you already got Tai."

"Actually guys," Tai said looking behind him at an angry looking woman with a nest of ginger hair and a bright purple swimsuit, who was making her way towards them. "I have to go. It's already past six. Ja!"

"How 'bout we both be on Naruto's team and Yoko can be with…Yuugi."

"It's Kyuubi."

"Whatever."

"Three against two that's hardly fair," Kyuubi said crossing his arms.

"Our ball our rules," Takashi said crossing his arms and lifting up his chin.

"Yeah," Sora said mimicking his friend's defiant stance.

_He always made friends easily_…

The ball careened through the air and smashed against his unsuspecting face. Kyuubi felt the sting, on his skin almost sure it left a mark. He felt his body falling backwards and sure enough he landed ungracefully on his behind. His hands immediately went up to his stinging face.

"You alright?" Yoko asked, offering her hand. Kyuubi refused to take it. He stayed squatting on the ground, with his hands on his face.

"You did that on purpose!" Naruto shouted pushing Sora.

"S'not my fault he can't catch," Sora sneered, pushing himself off the ground and glaring at Naruto.

"Why you…" Naruto started, raising his fist. A loud sniff brought them out of their argument. Both of them looked down to see Kyuubi fiercely rubbing his eyes.

"Are you crying!" Yoko exclaimed.

"No!" Kyuubi cried, and then cursed when a parade of tears slipped down his face.

"You are!" Sora shouted gleefully.

"M'not!" Kyuubi sniffed.

"You are too!" Sora jeered.

"We don't wanna play with a cry baby," Takashi sneered grabbing the ball out of Naruto's hand.

"Yeah!" Sora said sticking out his tongue.

"H-hey!" Naruto shouted as they all turned and ran.

Naruto ground his teeth together as he watched the friends burst into laughter and run away.

"Stop it," Naruto said grabbing Kyuubi's hand and hauling him to his feet. "Boy's don't cry. We're brave and strong. We can handle anything."

_I was always left behind_…

"We're lost," Kyuubi mumbled. He walked a few paces behind Naruto, keeping his eyes on the orange shirt in front of him. He watched as Naruto's shoulders tensed.

"We're not," Naruto argued. "Stop saying that."

They walked down the dirt path in short silence. Kyuubi glanced at the quickly descending sun that had turned their world orange.

"I can't believe I listened to you," Kyuubimuttered angrily.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, suddenly veering in a different direction, and entering a thick bundle of bushes. Kyuubi followed along blindly, too angry to notice the change in direction.

"Now we don't know where we are."

"I said shut _up_!" Naruto shouted angrily, whirling around to face Kyuubi.

"What if we never get back home again!" Kyuubi shouted stepping closer.

"We will!"

"What if we don't."

Naruto blinked, obviously never having thought they would never get home.

"T-they'll come looking for us. I'm sure of it."

"This all you're fault anyway," Kyuubi said suddenly.

"How!"

"You're the one who wanted to play with _them_," Kyuubi sneered, fixing Naruto with an accusatory glare.

Naruto took in a sharp shaky breath. "Well if you weren't such a cry baby-"

That's all it took. Two little words sent Kyuubi lurching forward and tackling his brother into the thicket.

_But no matter what_…

Kyuubi gasped as his arm scraped across an unseen rock.

"Yuu?" Naruto called out worriedly.

"I'm here!" Kyuubi shouted, thrashing frantically. An unseen hand suddenly grabbed his flailing arm and pulled him free. Kyuubi winced, as he looked down at his torn shirt and dirt ridden clothes.

"Y'ok?" Naruto asked, he looked equally disheveled. He started pulling a few loose twigs free, not noticing Kyuubi's uncomfortable glances.

"Y-yeah." Kyuubi bit his lip. He tried not to look down at his arm. Noticing his pained look Naruto stepped closer.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I'm fine." Kyuubi turned away slightly to hide his arm but it was too late. Naruto quickly advanced on him. He grabbed his brother's arm and inspected it.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"OWW! Stop!" Kyuubi shouted, pulling his arm free.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

Kyuubi cradled his arm, refusing to meet Naruto's eye. "Well…you said boy's don't cry. We're strong and brave and…can handle anything."

"Idoit! Since when do you listen to me?"

Kyuubi turned to give Naruto a defiant glare but recoiled when he saw how dark it had gotten. He could barley make-out Naruto's silhouette in the waning light.

"I-I'm scared," Kyuubi whispered.

"Don't worry Yuu-chan, I'll protect you," Naruto whispered back, putting a reassuring arm on Kyuubi's shoulder. Kyuubi sniffle in the darkness, pressing his head into Naruto's shoulder. All was forgiven. "Forever and ever. Big brother's honor."

_He's always there_…

"Idoit, we won't live that long. And besides, I'm older than you."

"Says who."

"How am I s'pose to know," Kyuubi said shrugging in the darkness. He let Naruto take his uninjured hand and lead them out of the thicket and back onto the road.

"Ne…Yuu-chan?" Naruto whispered.

"Mmm?"

"Why are we whispering?"

"I-I don't know," Kyuubi whispered back. They turned to look at each other, then promptly burst into loud fits of laughter that turned into uncontrollable hiccups.

_He never forgets me_…

"We're home!"

_He always protects me_…

"Welcome back boys. How was the park?"

_That's why_….

"It was great! Huh Yuu!"

_I want to protect him_…

Kyuubi turned to give his brother a rare genuine smile. "Yeah, it was."

_Just this once…I want to show him I'm worthy of being his brother_.

"I'm glad. Now go wash up, dinner will be ready in a - OH MY GOD!"

_Before…_

* * *

"Before what?" Neji asked, letting his eyes wander to meet Kyuubi's. The dark haired twin gave him a sad small smile that made Neji start.

"Before I can't," Kyubi finished enigmatically.

Neji's eyebrows furrowed. "Can't…?"

"We better head back," Kyuubi said standing up.

* * *

The soft hum of music they had decided to play wasn't enough to make the process of the photo-shoot go any faster. Sai had kidnapped Kyuubi as soon as he had walked in so nobody really noticed his return.

Neji decided to blend into the scenery and watch Naruto and Sasuke's photo-shoot from afar. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Gaara glancing at him multiple times but decided not to give the red-head any attention. If Gaara wanted to talk he could just come over there.

Naruto yawned, squirming in his seat. He was currently straddling Sasuke with the Uchiha's tie in his mouth. A new pose suggested by non-other than Deidara, who for some unknown reason had gone starry eyed at seeing them cross-dressing.

Sasuke let out a groan too low for human ears. (_Somewhere in a dark alley a dog's ears perked up and it lifted its head_.)

"Could you refrain from doing that please?" Sasuke hissed when Naruto started squirming again. Naruto removed the tie from his mouth.

"Hmm? Doing what Sasuke?" Naruto asked innocently.

Soft clicks of a camera going off resounded above them. Kabuto smirked at the young couples antics. The song suddenly changed to a slow bump-and grind R&B song.

_If you're horny lets do it…_

"Ooooh! I love this song!" Naruto exclaimed.

_...My saddles waiting_

Sasuke gasped, as Naruto grinded into him, placing his hands lightly into Sasuke's stomach as he sang along to the music.

"_Come and jump on it._ _Ride it my pony_," Naruto sang, grinning mischievously as Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head. There was a frenzied amount of clicks from overhead.

"Oh God," Sasuke panted as Naruto swayed his hips side ways, grinding into his crotch. Naruto laughed as he road Sasuke like a 'pony'. Sasuke, way to far gone to stop the blond's antics lay limply on the ground, his member having successfully been hardened.

"Finally getting into it are we?" Kabuto said smirking at Sasuke's glazed over expression.

"Fuck…you," Sasuke retorted feebly.

"Sasuke, could you move you're pen please?" Naruto asked uncomfortably. "It's poking me in the butt."

The room roared into laughter (having witnessed what had been going on) as Sasuke's face turned three shades of red. He bucked Naruto off of him, realizing to late that was a mistake as the contact almost sent him over the edge. Naruto yelped and attempted to crawl off of Sasuke but the Uchiha held him in place.

Naruto froze, his eyes widening to impossible size as he finally realized Sasuke's pen wasn't actually a pen. There was a brief moment when the music stopped to be changed and the door creaking open that everyone looked up all at once. They all felt their jaw-slacken as they stared at the person who just entered. Naruto blinked rapidly.

"Who the hell is she?" Naruto asked. Sasuke, who had been the only person in the room (other than Naruto) not to eye the girl like a piece of meat, hit Naruto on the side of his head.

"Idoit, that's your brother."

"What!"

Kyuubi was wearing a black spaghetti strapped tank top with a large pink skull plastered on the front. He had two wrist bands on both arms with pink cross bows on them. A black chocker was wrapped around his slim pale neck. He wore pink and black plaid mini-skirt with bubblegum pink converses. His hair was put into two long black pig-tails. The only make-up he wore was eyeliner and bright red lip-stick.

"I knew we should have gone to that meeting," Kyuubi said gloomily.

Neji silently agreed.


	17. The Shadow In Kyuubi's Heart

**Naruto Hime**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. I did not nor do I profit from this.

**Warning:** Yaoi (boy x boy), BL (boy love), Foul Language, OOCness might occur.

* * *

Chapter 17…

**XVII**

**The Shadow in Kyuubi's Heart**

The weeks passed without anyone noticing. Summer was fast approaching and the spring was left forgotten as the weather turned hotter.

The students of Konoha Art Academy were left dreading the end of the semester because of the work load and the hustle to finish their final semester projects that would determine their admittance into the school the following year.

Kakashi smiled as his home room class trickled in.

"I hope you're all ready to present tomorrow."

The students slowly turned to look at their teacher.

"What was that sensei?" asked Naruto, his eyes barley opened and his cheeks hollow from lack of nourishment.

Kakashi shook his head.

"Work hard."

Naruto nodded, already shuffling to his seat.

* * *

The bell signaling the release of students from the prison of the classroom and into the freedom lunch provided was well received. Some people even cheered and threw up their papers.

Tenten rushed down the hall to quickly join her friends at their usual meeting spot in front of the lunch door. She was surprised to find Neji and Gaara waiting along with Sakura and Sasuke (Neji and Gaara usually went in early to reserve seats - even though they sat at the same table the entire year).

When she didn't see familiar anxious lilac eyes she asked, "Where's Hinata?"

"Itachi," said Sakura, ignoring the strangled sound Sasuke made in the back of his throat. Ten-ten sighed softly, and then followed her friends.

"Why don't we ever sit with Naruto?" she asked. She wasn't expecting all her friends turning to her with puzzled expressions.

"That's a good question," said Sakura, giving the impression she did not think it was a good question at all.

They all turned around when they heard a familiar excited squeak.

Ino came charging at them carrying what looked like a large box.

"The spring catalogs are here!" Ino shouted excitedly - pushing the box into Gaara's hands. She quickly dug in and started handing out what looked like large, flat, leather books with the words _'spring' _embroider into them in cursive gold letters.

"The rough drafts of the spring catalogs are here," Sakura corrected as they started walking again. Gaara casually threw the box away when everyone was caring a generous amount of weight in books.

It wasn't hard to find Naruto – you just had to look for something loud, blond, and possibly choking on food because it was attempting to talk, laugh, and eat all at once.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked when they approached the table. Nobody looked at him, they all slid in on the bench in the order they walked in.

Sasuke went to take a seat between Kiba and Naruto, glaring the dog lover down until he rolled his eyes and scooted over.

"Sitting," Neji responded, sliding in beside Gaara and across from Sakura. He began removing food from the brown paper bag nestled in Gaara's lap.

"No – this is _our _table," said Kiba. "_Your_ table's over there." He pointed in some general direction behind them. After food was passed around someone finally saw it fit to answer Kiba.

"Calm down Inuzuka, they're just tables," said Ten-ten, sinking her teeth into a hamburger. Ino eyed it gloomily while picking at her salad.

"I will not calm down!" Kiba shouted.

Everyone at the table ignored him.

"Spring catalog," Ten-ten said handing extra copies of the book to Naruto and Shikamaru. Chouji couldn't seem to be reached since he sat completely frozen.

"I don't remember taking these," said Naruto, his eyebrows furrowing, as he flipped through the book.

"These are our fall and winter pictures," explained Neji. "It was before you came."

"Who's the chick?" asked Naruto. He stared at the seemingly simple black and white photo of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"That _chick_ is Haku and _he's_ Dior's newest spokes model," said Sakura, not hiding a smug smile when Naruto turned bright red.

"I remember Haku," said Kiba, getting a dreamy expression.

"Pervert," Ino said, wrinkling her nose. Kiba blushed, ducking his head to scramble some food into his mouth before anyone noticed it.

"Is that Gaara?" asked Naruto, blinking owlishly at the page. Gaara slowly raised his head as Neji silently passed him one of the catalogs in his stash.

The red head took it, flipping through it slowly until he found the right page. Ino bit her lip to keep from laughing when she peeked at the picture. Gaara's jade eyes swept over the picture in silence, and then he turned to Sakura.

"Was the mustache necessary?" he asked blandly, giving the impression he didn't care either way.

"Yes," Sakura responded, without looking up.

"Someone is quite talented with photoshop," Neji commented, moving his head slightly to the side as an onion ring zipped past his ear.

"He looks like Raul di Blasio," said Ino.

"Who's Raul di Blasio?" asked Kiba.

"A famous Argentina pianist," said Sasuke. "What's so funny?"

Kiba's face turned red from trying to keep in his laughter.

"Y-you said pianist," Kiba laughed, his shoulders shaking violently.

"What's so funny about the word pianist?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Well I assumed since you two were of the same brain level…" Sasuke trailed off when he noticed Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Are you insulting my intelligence?"

This was about the time when inner Sasuke was telling him not to answer.

"Yes."

The whole table – and maybe half the lunchroom fell silent.

"Would it kill you to go one day without insulting me in some way!" Naruto shouted, his eyes blazing.

Inner Sasuke fixed himself a noose as he watched Naruto get up from the table and stalk off.

"Someone's not getting any tonight." Kiba raised his hand for a high-five from Shikamaru but was left hanging.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled - before quickly getting up from the table to follow his boyfriend.

"I'm surprised you know what 'any' is," said Chouji .

"This coming from a guy who has relations with pineapples," snarled Kiba.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Chouji whelped, his eyes welling up with tears.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "It slipped."

* * *

When everyone arrived in the Bishonen Room that afternoon (after being joined by Kyuubi) they found Kabuto (who had been paid to come that afternoon), Sai, and Sakura already waiting for them.

Sai greeted them in a full body bunny costume while Sakura stood uncomfortably in a skimpy version. Complete with a white mini-skirt, a fluffy bunny tail, a strapless tank top that showed off her flat stomach, long bunny ears, and …bunny slippers.

"Animals?" Neji deadpanned.

Sai's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Animals."

"It was Sai's idea," said Sakura. Neji eyed the bunny ears distastefully.

"Sasuke and Naruto-kun have already volunteered to be first," Sai said excitadly. As if on cue Naruto and Sasuke walked into the room. Naruto grinning foolishly while Sasuke looked like he wanted to murder the blond.

"I think it's great," Naruto said twirling around in his costume. He pulled lightly on the orange fox tail that stuck out of his denim short-shorts. The outfit came with large fox ears deeply buried in his spiky blond hair. His chest had been left exposed, letting everyone get a view his toned stomach and arms.

"Let's just get this over with," Sasuke growled. He had been forced to volunteer as a way of apologizing. He wore leather pants that fit like a second skin. A long black tail pooled at his feet. His pale upper body was completely exposed except for a black choker. He also had large black cat ears in his hair – which had been gelled to the extreme. It stuck out at odd angels and it didn't help he was sending everyone a say-anything-about-my-hair-and-you-die look.

Naruto had the feeling if Sasuke's tail had been real it would have been flailing irritably.

"Is it weird I find the fact that he looks like a wet cat appealing?" Ten-ten whispered.

Ino glanced at her than at Sasuke.

"Yes."

"Who's next?" Sai asked cheerfully, after Naruto and Sasuke moved onto the set to get their pictures taken.

Every male in the room took a step back except for Gaara, who unfortunately didn't get the memo, so therefore didn't know he was also supposed to step back and avoid being Sai's next victim.

"Come with me Gaara."

Gaara followed Sai, totally oblivious to the death vibes rolling around him in waves.

"Think...playful," said Kabuto, raising an impressive looking camera to his face.

"How long will this take?" Sasuke asked stiffly. His and Naruto's first pose consisted of Naruto kneeling on the ground on all fours while Sasuke lay underneath him, his elbow propped up and his chin resting on his knuckles – supposedly looking bored while a grinning Naruto looked at the camera with Sasuke's cat ear in his mouth.

Kabuto chuckled. "Fifteen more frames and you'll be done."

Kyuubi allowed a small smile to blossom over his face as Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes then quickly looked away.

_Inside his head, Nox huffed and tapped her foot._

"Mind if I join you?" Neji asked, already taking a seat next the dark haired twin.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. "Why ask if you were going to do it anyway?"

* * *

The shoot ended with Gaara walking out because he had to wear a red skirt (they managed to get him back when Naruto offered to pose with him – it took three people to hold Sasuke back).

Kyuubi was surprised when Naruto shouted after him to wait. He watched his brother curiously as he quickly kissed Sasuke goodbye and ran towards him.

"So what's up with you and Neji?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi turned to stare at him.

"Look – Neji is my friend but - he's known to date a lot of - I don't want you to…" Naruto trailed off helplessly, unable to form a coherent sentence with the way Kyuubi was watching him intently.

"Nothing," Kyuubi said resuming walking again. Naruto had to jog slightly to catch up.

"Huh?"

Kyuubi didn't look at him as they continued to walk.

"There is nothing going on with me and Neji." Kyuubi stopped abruptly. "We're just friends."

Naruto stared at his brother for an extended amount of time. Noting how he gained a small amount of weight since he first arrived. He realized in shock how much Kyuubi had really changed. He must have cut his hair at some point since it was pulled back into a short pony tail with only a few strands poking out. There was also more color in his cheeks.

They started walking in uncomfortable silence until Naruto forced himself to speak again.

"Hey – " Naruto lightly touched Kyuubi's arm to gain his attention. " Erm – you wanna ride home?"

"Yes."

"I'll tell Sasuke. Wait here."

Kyuubi's eyes dimmed.

"Sasuke."

Naruto didn't hear his whisper as he walked away.

"_Don't get soft._" Nox hissed.

He closed his eyes briefly, the image of the torn bear appearing at the back of his eyelids, its cold button eyes staring at him.

"_Never lose sight of our objective._"

Kyuubi gasped as a sharp pain got sent through his head. It felt like someone had smashed a metal bat over his head. Messaging his temple, he tried to concentrate at the now slightly blurry ground.

"…yuubi?"

Kyuubi turned to Naruto, surprised to find he had a worried expression on his face.

"_It's just your imagination,_" Nox whispered furiously_. _"_He will always be nothing to you. Someone else will always come first_."

"Sorry," Kyuubi said hollowly. "I blanked out."

Naruto nodded, giving him a relieved smile.


	18. The Shadow Grows Strong

**Naruto Hime**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. I did not nor do I profit from this.

**Warning:** Yaoi (boy x boy), BL (boy love), Foul Language, OOCness might occur.

* * *

Chapter 18…

**XVIII**

**The Shadow Grows Strong**

Naruto pressed his head against his desk as another student presenting their project droned on in the background. The heat seemed to be working conspiring with gravity in order to keep his head on the desk and force his eyes to close.

The class clapped.

Kakashi stood, dismissing the class with a small wave of his hand.

"Naruto wake-up," Kiba said wipping the sleep from his eyes.

Naruto groaned and attempted to pick up his head but it slid back down like a deflated balloon.

"Naruto, lunch time," Sasuke said gathering his books. When Naruto didn't move he shared a look with Kiba.

"Naruto food." Kiba said.

Food. Food? Food!

Naruto shot up.

"Food!"

Kiba hurriedly grabbed his backpack.

"Hey wait for me!" he shouted as Naruto bounded out of the door.

Sasuke smirked, following the two at a more leisurely pace – they were all going to the same place anyway.

* * *

When Neji strolled into the cafeteria he found his friends watching in silence as Naruto attempted to eat two plates of food at the same time.

"Another day of presentations?" Neji asked taking a seat next to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded.

Neji did a quick scope of the table.

"Where's Kyuubi?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could muster.

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Yeah, now that you mention it he wasn't in first period his morning," Kiba said digging into his fried chicken.

"He shed he wash'ent feelin' whale," Naruto said giving the table a good idea of what a mixture of grapes, mashed potatoes and fried chicken looked like.

Sasuke placed his index finger under Naruto's jaw and closed it. "Chew."

"I've lost my appetite," Ino announced pushing her half eaten salad away.

"Can I have it?" Chouji asked.

Ino slid the salad back to her.

Naruto made a face at Sasuke and continued eating.

"Well then you can fill him in on our second to last meeting before summer break," Sakura said. She had been scribbling into a small notepad since lunch had started. Her neglected food had been added on to Naruto's pile.

"Maybe he won't have to," Shikamaru said staring across the cafeteria.

"Well speak of the devil," Ino said.

Naruto turned around and saw Kyuubi walking towards them.

"He looks like shit," Kiba mumbled, earning himself a jab in the ribs from Neji.

Kyuubi's hair was disheveled as if he hadn't bothered to even brush it when he got up that morning. His collarbone stuck out under his torn, oversized black Mumford & Sons t-shirt. He walked with one hand deep inside the pockets of his black cargo pants which were rolled up slightly, enough for him to maneuver his scruffy converses around them hem.

"He _does _look like shit," Ino mumbled taking in Kyuubi's deathly pale face. Despite the strong summer sun he almost looked transparent. The black eyeliner he had managed to smear around his eyes made him look like a skeleton.

Kyuubi stopped in front of Sasuke.

"May I sit next to my brother?" he asked, his voice raspy from disuse. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and when the blond nodded he scooted over.

Kyuubi sat, putting an arm around Naruto, the other was still buried in his pocket.

The table grew silent.

"You okay?" Naruto asked his eyebrows furrowing in worry. Kyuubi stared deep into Naruto's eyes.

"Kyuubi," Neji called, but the boy didn't turn to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, starting to feel uncomfortable under Kyuubi's blank gaze. Kyuubi kept his arm around Naruto's shoulder, forcing the blond to turn toward.

"Dude, you're creeping him out. Cut it out," Kiba blurted out.

Kyuubi smiled as he slowly pulled out a silver hunting knife with a wooden handle and a curved blade.

Sasuke looked down in time to see it.

"Kyuubi what the hec – "

There was a blur of bodies and movement. Everything descended into chaos.

Kyuubi thrust the blade into his abdomen, holding the him close as he felt it sink into his flesh.

"I'm sorry," Kyuubi whispered, a tear sliding down his face.

"_Now_, _that wasn't so hard_," Nox whispered across his thoughts. "_Was it_?"

He clung onto Kyuubi, feeling his vision start to fade. The dark haired twin slowly let go of him watching him fall backwards, blood dripping down from the knife lodged in his side.

Kyuubi was instantly yanked away.

The last thing he remembered was Ino's scream and the cafeteria came alive with shouts and frenzied movement.

* * *

"No!"

"Naruto!"

"Somebody call for help!"

"I didn't stop him."

"Sasuke!"

"What the fuck did you do that for bastard!"

"Kiba stop, he's out cold. Stop punching him!"

"Let me go!"


	19. End

**Naruto Hime**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. I did not nor do I profit from this.

**Warning:** Yaoi (boy x boy), BL (boy love), Foul Language.

* * *

Chapter 19…

**XIX**

** End  
**

He woke up to a soft beep emitting from the heart monitor. Memories of the events that had unfolded drew him deeper into his despair, it took all his strength not to break down into a million pieces and shatter on the hospital floor. No matter how hard he tried he kept seeing Sasuke grabbing Kyuubi's wrists - the struggle - and -

A gentle hand squeezed his shoulder and he turned to look into his mother's fatigued face and guilt flooded his body. He could hear his back scream as he straightened in his chair. He didn't mind the pain or discomfort. He welcomed it.

"Naruto," she said. It sickened him to hear the strain in her voice. He squeezed her hand, turning back to look at the still figure in the hospital bed.

"You need to get home and have some proper rest," his mother whispered.

"I had a dream last night," Naruto said squeezing his eyes shut. "I dreamed that I was the one who –"

Kushina hugged her son from behind as he wept.

"I dreamed that he hadn't tried to stop Kyuu –" Naruto stopped himself, he refused to say his name. "I dreamed that Sasuke hadn't tried to stop _him_ from hurting me."

"Crying too much isn't good for your complexion."

Naruto peered at Ino from over his mother's arm. Her blond hair clung to her face and her shirt still had tiny spatters of dried blood on her sleeve. The other's had gone home with a promise to return later that day. Neji had been silent but Gaara reassured Naruto that he would be fine.

"He's been through worse," Gaara had said solemnly.

Itachi had excused himself to speak with the press about what had transpired. The stabbing had made the local news.

Naruto tried to return Ino's tired smile but a salty tear slid down his face instead.

Ino stood. "I'll go find us something to eat," she said, squeezing his wrist before exiting the room.

The surgeons had told them that Sasuke would be fine. The blade had missed his vital organs but that he still had a long recovery ahead of him. Even with all that had happened Naruto never felt more love for his boyfriend and now knew that Sasuke would risk his life to protect him. He reached out a hand and stroked Sasuke's hair. The guilt he felt almost overshadowed the sorrow and fear that seized his heart and Naruto knew he would always be in Sasuke's debt.

"Where is he?" Naruto mumbled. He could feel Kushina stiffen above him.

"He's gone," was all his mother said.

* * *

Kyuubi could hear his name being murmured softly.

A gentle hand on his shoulder told him it was a nurse but his body felt heavy and sluggish from the drugs in his system. His head stayed planted on the window and his dead eyes stared out into the empty field of dying grass. He blinked wearily at the heat waves dancing across the field, feeling a calm he had never felt before.

Nox was gone now, whatever was left of his other-self had been scooped out and only a cold calmness settled over his mind.

It was so…boring.

* * *

Dear readers,

I started out writing this story for fun and after a while it spun out of control into this...thing. I am sorry if anyone is unsatisfied but I've wanted it to end it like this for ages. I also apologize for being so late with updating. Thank you to anyone who stuck with this story and got something out of it. I learned a lot about myself and my writing even improved from writing this story so it will always be my pride and joy. I can not tell you how happy I am to read the good (and even the bad) reviews and I take every criticism with stride. I have no doubt this story probably needs a few tweaks here and there and I am forever editing it (can't tell you how many times I've changed things) and who knows, a couple of years from now if you want to read it again you might actually be reading a completely different version.

Thank you again, and happy reading! :)

- Athena

p.s If you have any questions, comments, concerns or just want to chat message me. I don't bite...much.


	20. UPDATE

UPDATE: So because I have gotten a lot of free time I decided to go ahead and write a completely different version of this story. Same concept but I've rewritten and changed things around. It's called **Bishōnen**. If you are interested check it out. If not that's completely okay. If you have any questions, comments, concerns or just want to chat message me. Thank you and happy reading!

- Athena

Here is a little snippet

_It wasn't a particularly tragic story from his point of view but the people that had been put in charge of his well-being after the incident insisted that he get as far away from his old life as possible._

_Naruto Uzumaki stared out of the tinted car window to the rising sun in the eastern sky. He sighed against the leather interior his head rested on, his blue eyes drinking in the details of his new home. Konoha was a city he had visited once as a small child with his parents but the memories were fuzzy and the only thing he remembered was his father ruffling his blond hair fondly and the smell of cotton candy on a hot summer day._

_"What do you think?" a voice asked from the front seat. Naruto ran a tanned hand through his spiked blond hair and managed a small smile._

_"It's beautiful," he said, sitting upright. His fingers found the button that lowered the window and he closed his eyes as the cool morning air swept across his sun kissed face. He opened his eyes and observed the odd architecture of Konoha. There were a lot of colorful domed buildings, all crowded together as if they didn't want to disturb the thick clump of trees that made up most of the city. He poked his head slightly out the window as the car neared its destination, a gated community in the southern part of the city. Here the houses seemed to grow larger and more spaced out._

_"There it is," the voice said, alerting Naruto to the large white building that sprang from the trees. "Konoha Academy."_

_Naruto felt his stomach flip nervously, making his hands find the small turquoise crystal that hung around his neck._

_Mother. Father. I made it._


End file.
